My Strange Family
by erieh
Summary: AU They both wanted to adopt him but they refused to give the little kid up to each other. "Well, since you guys are totally attached to him anyway, why don't the three of you live together as a happy family?" Enter an always-ecstatic mama Mikan, a killjoy papa Natsume, and little Youichi completely amused at his new parents' 'relationship'. Oh boy.
1. Take it or Leave it

**Summary:** **AU **They both wanted to adopt him—she, out of pity and he, for his own benefit, yet they refused to give the little kid up to each other. "Well, since you guys are totally attached to him anyway, why don't the three of you live together as a happy family?" Thus a complete trouble inside the house starts— an always-ecstatic mama Mikan, a killjoy papa Natsume, and a three-year-old Youichi completely amused at his new parents' 'relationship'. Oh boy.

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to repeat this over and over? I certainly do not and never will own Gakuen Alice. I own the story plot, but I give Higuchi Tachibana-sama the credits for making this anime though.

**My Strange Family**

_**House Rule 1: Take it or Leave it**_

"_As a child, my family's menu consisted of two choices: take it or leave it."_

_-Buddy Hackett_

His tiny head looked from left then right, careful not to attract a few more ladies—well, elderly ladies' attention who seemed to be looking for him for more than 2 hours now. But the drill is continuous, and he had already executed a plan on how to fool those crazy people gawking at him. For goodness' sake, they are too old for him! And though it might sound a little bit crazy, he had built himself his own pride of being a ladies' man—or kid. But it wasn't his fault at all, was it? It was his parents' own genes to blame for they created such a cute, wonderful and handsome little guy like him. Boasting isn't his forte, actually. In fact, he hated it when the elders in the orphanage talk sweetly about him in front of others. For him, it's just so… so gross—too gross.

But anyway, the every-day-getting-bigger commotion from those old hags wasn't the problem in the first place. It's about those two amusing pair—who cannot even be called a couple, being at each other's throats everytime they are inside the Alice Orphanage, and as bad as it might seem, they always attract attentions—earning either a good or not-so-bad criticisms from other people, married couple and elderly who are ready enough to share their happiness with other orphans. And the reason why they're too amusing to watch?

It's about him—Hijiri Youichi: aged three, three feet and five inches in height, gray hair and bland blue eyes.

At first he was annoyed at the constant bickering of the two, but recently, when he found out that they are fighting over him, he knew he couldn't help but think who between them will be the victorious one and the sore loser.

And since today isn't any different from the previous ones, he had already guessed that the annoying-high-pitched voice of the woman and the scary-yet-alluring tone of the man will by no means take any longer before both echo in the hallway.

"I'll have all the rights to have him, Youichi's mine!"

And he was right all along.

Taking a little peek behind the large plant he and his long-forgotten black and red ball are currently hiding at, Youichi glanced at the three people inside their orphanage's meeting room, gaining the information that the two are undoubtedly there. It's totally strange for him, though. Why would they fight over him, a one troublesome kid, among all other kids inside the aforementioned government institution? They must be kidding, right? The time someone actually brings him in his home would be the day the world ends…and maybe his intuition is right, since he heard a lot of news recently that the world is coming to an end. But wouldn't it be pitiful for him to experience the joy of having someone whom he can call mom or dad in a short time?

As he mused on his thoughts, he didn't notice that the two had started a very hot conversation—once again, and their loud voices snapped him from his reverie.

"I clearly see where this one's going, woman. For once, I'll pay so much to have him." The man with black hair and red eyes, as he saw, faced the woman in a way with a very dull face, but still kept his intimidating aura around him. He never loses his cool unlike the other person, he concluded, but his voice is already enough for him to express clearly that he's already in a very foul mood, and the woman's persistence isn't helping at all. On the other hand, giving up doesn't seem to be a familiar word for her, so he ensured both would come again into the conclusion of going back tomorrow.

"Not at all! This one would be different! Youichi will be in my hands, and I'll be his new mommy!" She shouted, and the kid sensed a full determination etched in her voice. Why were they fighting over him, again?

To deny the fact that those two actually makes a great couple would be a big, fat lie. Had he not heard a few times from the elders that they suit each other, he wouldn't think that they aren't a couple at all. But really, that's what the saying 'opposites attract' goes, right? To his surprise, the sudden appearance of his desire to live with the both of them just makes him all giddy… yeah, what can you expect from a loud-mouthed woman with a silent guy chained inside a house together, anyway? The thought alone makes him laugh hard inside.

Noticing that his black ball with red stripes had already crawled inside the room, he sighed and sneaked inside, silently praying that the three figures inside the room wouldn't see an additional presence. Jin-Jin wouldn't like it if he finds out that he's been eavesdropping on someone's conversation—in which he was involved, on top of that. Thankfully, he wasn't the one talking to the two, but the image of Narumi surprised his sight. Successfully finding that the ball had crawled under the desk beside the second door, he grinned when he grasped the round thing in his hands. But because he was too preoccupied to notice that he's still sitting under the table, he had bumped his head which caused a loud sound—and boy was he scared to look at the three whom he's sure are now looking at him in bewildered expressions.

"Youichi? Have you been there for a while?" The three-year old kid bowed and gripped his ball in his tiny arms when he heard the calm and soothing voice of the yellow-haired man, and although this guy falls under his list of 'a no-no to approach', he admits that he's more tolerable than that evil, frog-obsessed old man. He nodded when he realized there's no use in lying, and perhaps, this might be a good chance to look at those two who are trying to… 'win' him over. Youichi looked up and he almost gasped. Right there in front of him is an angel.

The woman smiling at him is definitely a beauty, more beautiful than the girls and old hags here. And if she was the one whom he should call mommy for the rest of his life, he would be more than willing to live with her. Heck, he could even actually take her as his wife in the near future. Age doesn't matter after all, does it?

Looking to the left, he swallowed.

The guy is handsome. That explains why they are mistaken as a married couple rather than two individuals who are ready to cut each other's guts because of hard-headedness. Even though he seems to have a very calm and collected façade, Youichi knows that he's one not to be messed up with. Ironically speaking, as the woman looked like she was sent from heaven above, the guy is undoubtedly something like hell would reject for fear that their boss—the real devil one would run out of business for being defeated by him, as he's more suited to be dealing with ruining people's lives.

"Well, Youichi, you know that's not nice..." He nodded. But he's too busy to think of devising schemes on how he could make the rest of his life more entertaining through those two. "…but anyway, I take it that you heard everything?" Again, he nodded while looking at them. Smile evident on the girl's face and the man… well, he's like normal, or maybe, far beyond normal.

Narumi held his hand and he stood up, being placed between the unnamed man and woman. Smiling, the oldest of the occupiers of the room spoke in a non-annoying voice like he used to before.

"Why don't we let little Youichi here decide then?"

"No." An authoritative voice from the red-eyed guy stopped the old man, and before one of them could even object to his sudden decision, he spoke in a low voice, "I'll take him under my care." And Youichi knows. He knows that the woman would as well reject the idea of the handsome guy monopolizing, well, him. "Didn't you hear Mr. Narumi?! Youichi is the one to decide!" For the second time, he was proven right.

If possible, he could have covered his ears without being rude, coz this woman, although he liked her, her voice is just too loud!

A cough stopped the two.

"Well, Youichi…" Narumi looked at the child with a small smile and the latter looked up, having an expectant face to finally form a solution just so he could stop the crazy guy and girl beside him. "…who do you want to live with?"

It was a simple question. A simple question that had the three of them gawking at the fair simple answer of the child. The handsome man was about to retort, but the woman was too engrossed in the sudden declaration of the three-year-old kid's decision. They both did not know the reason behind his comical but cute figure, and the thought of him being annoyed by them didn't even enter their minds.

"You're… joking, right, Youichi?"

In the end, it was the woman who spoke, in which she received a furious act of shaking head from the young boy. And once again, that served as her signal to think of possible reasons why he would point his fingers at both of her and the man. Her trance of thoughts was stopped when Anju Narumi snapped his fingers in an exhilarating way.

"Well, since you guys are totally attached to him anyway, why don't the three of you live together as a happy family?"

That was enough for the man to frown, the woman's jaw to drop and little Youichi to mentally smirk in victory.

**My Strange Family**

"What?! You're gonna adopt him in that condition?!" As much as he hated to admit, he too was over-stressed to even argue at the guy in front of him, also known around their company building as his best buddy and the fiancé of his—eurgh, dear cousin. Twenty-eight-year-old Hyuuga Natsume had enough thoughts to bring his fingers to his temples and had those completely become finally useful, except of course when he signs big contracts and business deals—like this one which specifically gave him a massive headache. It was already annoying enough whenever he sees that woman and hears her loud voice, like it was a fork grinding slowly and painfully in the surface of a plate. It gives him the chills.

But he admits. She's actually beautiful, minus that wide, idiotic smile and guts attached to her personality, that is.

Natsume shook his head when he saw Nogi Ruka frowning at his primary statement right after entering the door of his own office and sitting on his swivel chair.

"If I wouldn't agree, neither I nor that girl would have him." He paused and reached for the magazine in front of him, totally uncaring when Ruka makes faces at his weird behavior—like placing his feet on top of the table, which he did five seconds ago. "And it is business I'm dealing with." Natsume flipped the pages continuously without looking up. Even with his casual get-up, in which he was forced to wear since he's more used on wearing formal suits, Ruka had concluded that people inside the building would still gawk at him, man or woman, old or young.

"But are you sure? I mean, live with the both of them? Seriously Natsume, you are type to sterilize yourself when the other kind of specie stands around a foot radius near you." That was partially true. Nogi Ruka, who has devoted himself to serve the guy at all cost, has been a witness ever since they hit their puberty and girls started to attack the both of them with their fan club's members'… love. Those times were really perilous, considering that the battle had always been stuck in the ratio of hundred to two… or three, because he counted Imai Hotaru, his beloved fiancée, as one of the anti-fan girls. Truth is, Natsume was never the type to use his popularity just so he could have the beautiful girls wrapped around his powerful hands. In fact, Ruka even once thought that his best friend was gay, since he doesn't give women a second look when he passes by them, except for his mother and sister though, and never did he have a girlfriend at all! But when his crimson-eyed friend declared that he wasn't interested in dating or giving up to the powers of stupid cupid yet, he was more than thankful that he was just hallucinating at the thought of him being, well, slightly inclined.

"It's just for a couple of months." He said blandly. "If I refuse, I would be giving up millions of dollars." As expected, money has always been the top-ranking word in his vocabulary. No wonder he and the love of his life are relatives. "Besides…" This time, he turned to look at him and threw the centimeter-length reading material back on his table, his feet remained glued on its top. "…if we wouldn't comply with the terms and conditions of that child, others would have him." He thought for a moment. Conditions? "What exactly are those conditions, anyway? And did the woman even agree to that?" Ruka inquired, settling himself on the leather sofa just in front of Natsume's table.

To be honest, Natsume was far beyond angered at the condition the brat had presented a while ago, but thinking back, it was actually good because he had settled on one condition alone. Besides, he had already decided that he'll go with it, and after a few months, he'll make a deal with the woman to let her have the child then he'll go away with the money that kid will produce for him. It isn't Hijiri Youichi himself to directly give him the credits, but from a client, and even though he sounded like a money whore, he had to stick with his own principle that business is pure business and neither strings nor emotions are attached. But he was glad that he saw the horrified expression of the woman which he thought and considered amusing—he even found her angry stare a bit cute and—wait.

He wasn't supposed to say that in the first place.

Who knows… that woman might know anything about adopting the child, too.

But, a while ago, it seemed like the condition of the child was too much for her to bear. And he was pretty intrigued at that.

Natsume stood up from his chair with a mild sneer on his face and before he completely walked out of his office, he looked back at Ruka whose face had mustered a look of surprise at his parting words.

"Marry her and live together, of course. And you know what? She was more than glad to be the mommy of our little brat."

**My Strange Family**

**Typed on: **December 6, 2012

2:36 am

**Posted on: **December 6, 2012

**Author's Notes:** Sigh, I know I have a lot of explaining to do about my other story, "Once". But believe me, I know I needed to take a rest to think of some new ideas for that one. Well, no worries since I've already written a good 10 pages for chapter 9. Anyway, this plot just came to my head when I was… yeah, that's a secret but still, I can't get this out of my head. I still don't know how many chapters this one will have, but I'll try my very best to keep this one as entertaining as possible.

Well, since this chapter is on an experimental mode, I stopped for a while. And just like what I said from my other story "Once", reviewed or not would still be alright. And I would like to thank everyone and Spica14-san for giving me such wonderful words of encouragement. You guys are the best! *huge grin*

Any similarities with a real event, person, places, other stories and everything are totally coincident.

See you on the next chapter!

-Erieh Yamazaki


	2. Run When Trouble Rises

**Summary:** **AU **They both wanted to adopt him—she, out of pity and he, for his own benefit, yet they refused to give the little kid up to each other. "Well, since you guys are totally attached to him anyway, why don't the three of you live together as a happy family?" Thus a complete trouble inside the house starts— an always-ecstatic mama Mikan, a killjoy papa Natsume, and a three-year-old Youichi completely amused at his new parents' 'relationship'. Oh boy.

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to repeat this over and over? I certainly do not and never will own Gakuen Alice. I own the story plot, but I give Higuchi Tachibana-sama the credits for making this anime though.

**My Strange Family**

_**House Rule 2: Run When Trouble Rises**_

"_Insanity runs in my family. It practically gallops."_

_-Cary Grant_

For the third time of the day, twenty-seven-year-old Sakura Mikan sighed, mentally noting and warning herself that if such action continues, she'll be as sure as hell that she would be partly insane at allowing a certain event to play inside her head. At first, she was still unsure if the kid, little Youichi, was only pulling out a practical joke, but when he didn't show a reluctant act of living with them, she knew the boy was dead serious.

But what could be the reason why he chose them both? In her opinion, she has the full capability to take care of him, and there's no way that her motives of having him are near doubtful, since adopting the little angel has always been her desire the first time she saw him alone. There is something in his playful and unnerving behavior that had her longing for him, traits her once-alive brother had possessed. But there's no use in living in the past now, right? She's already more than grateful that she finally will have the child—although not just hers, alone. Anyway, if she didn't agree to the kid's favor, she knows others would have him, especially _that _Hyuuga Natsume—as she heard the name from Narumi. She's not one to judge people that easily, but that guy doesn't fail to give her the impression of inability of tending to the poor, little child's needs. As far as she knows, the guy is only concerned about business, so she doesn't see any reason why he's too hyped up to do anything just so he can have the child. And the thought of leaving Youichi alone to the hands of that arrogant guy didn't make her sleep for the past few nights, so the sole decision she declared, even though it was against her will, was to live with the man, and as much as she hated to admit that she was lured to succumb to the idea of marrying him, she agreed. They even both had approved to turn down their—in Narumi's term, wild side which will last if the two of them would stick to the calm demeanour whenever they would get themselves in a 'fight'—which actually would most likely to happen—that wouldn't affect Youichi's peaceful nature, otherwise, Narumi will have to subject to an immediate removal of their rights to have the kid any further. But, a few months living with a jerk won't hurt too much, will it?

Snapping out of her thoughts, Mikan carefully placed inside her small, pink paper bag the test papers of her precious students after checking their first term exams which consist of enumerating the basic alphabet and the numbers one to ten. For her family, she has always been eccentric concerning her decisions that she takes in her life, including, yes, the choice of pursuing a career as a pre-school teacher than taking over their family's business. But there's nothing that she ever regretted since that day, anyway, and she's confident that Misaki can handle everything about the opportunity she rejected.

She stood up from her bed and stared at the empty space around her. Yesterday, she was told that the Hyuuga guy hired people to help her move her things out, and as intriguing as it sounds, she was actually surprised that he turned out to be a different guy she never thought he'd be. This is the day that she'll be living together with Youichi and Hyuuga Natsume, and they had already made arrangements about the date, time and place where they will meet up—which is today at four in the afternoon in a café near the day care school she works at. She was half-grateful that he was the one to offer to pick up Youichi from the orphanage since she had paper works to do, and also half-disappointed that she has to leave the little angel in that guy's hands.

Mikan looked at the clock atop her bedside table.

Three p.m.

Realizing that she has only an hour left, she proceeded to take a bath.

**My Strange Family**

Natsume impatiently tapped his fingers on the table, while looking at the Rolex wristwatch he's wearing. It read 3:58 and man is he so annoyed that Sakura Mikan is pretty late. When he said that he wants her at exactly four, he meant that they would leave at the time they agreed on, and she's supposed to be here before the big hand strikes the number 10.

"Excuse me, sir, would you like some lemonade?" He didn't bother to look up when he sensed an all familiar way of flirting from the waitress inside the café. Instead, he looked at the child seated in front of him who's staring at the glass window beside them.

"Youichi." Natsume's voice startled the child from his thoughts and the latter looked up at him. "Do you want to eat something else?" For a few seconds, he didn't answer, but continued to munch on the bite-sized burger the handsome man had ordered for him a few minutes ago, and while doing so, Youichi nearly flinched when he felt Natsume's hands on the side of his lips, wiping the excess crumbs that were gathered in the corner of his mouth due to his comical way of eating. His hand felt so warm and so light, like it was made to do the honors of wiping his face in a gentle way everytime he messily eats. And he cannot even wait to see what those two are capable of just to make him happy. Truth to be told, he was jumping in joy last week when he got the two of them to agree to his condition of living together. He doesn't know why they approved of his selfish request, and he even thought that another heated argument would rise because of his decision, but anyway, he was totally glad that they came up to a truce.

Finally, he shook his head and turned to look back at the window. Youichi didn't even hear the bland statement of Natsume intended for the girl that they both do not want to order anything, and bluntly told her that he's busy so he did not want any other company than the child in front of him, but unfortunately, she's a stubborn one. A grin crept up to the young boy's chubby face when he saw the missing puzzle that will completely kick off the hag who's directly throwing herself at his 'daddy'. Natsume looked at the child whose mouth is curled up and whose finger is pointing to the glass window while smiling. And before he could ask what he is pointing out at, Youichi spoke in a very resounding voice that got almost all of the customers in the cafeteria and the hag to look at the direction where his small index finger is pointing to.

"Papa, mama's here!" He shouted and smiled widely, and loud variations of gasps are heard inside the small cafeteria. Natsume finally looked outside and he knows that the woman deserved to receive such sounds of awe and admiration, for even he, nearly stood up from his seat when he saw her—Sakura Mikan, the subject of his annoyed stature a while ago, walking towards them in a fast pace. And although she's a bit dishevelled, he still thought she looked gorgeous with her white blouse that shows her bare shoulders and her pants that perfectly fitted her slim legs. He mentally slapped himself. His hormones are kicking.

"I'm sorry I got stuck on a traffic jam!" Mikan politely bowed and continuously breathed—unaware of the attention she caught from the people inside the coffee place. Youichi smiled and moved sideward, giving Mikan a space for her to sit. Seeing that Youichi sweetly acknowledged her presence, she gave him a thankful smile and sat down, bowing once again in front of Natsume's figure. "I even took a bath and prepared early, I'm really-" "It's alright." Natsume smiled a small one and shook his head, his anger completely forgotten once she sat down in a very elegant way.

She silently frowned. When did he learn to smile dangerously hot at her? Gah, she's not even supposed to think of him like that. But eh, it is actually pretty fair since this is also the first time that she showed him a positive expression, so all thoughts are dismissed.

"Mama." Mikan's body shook at the name she was just called by the dear boy beside him. She isn't used to it yet, but somehow, that single word of endearment soothed her insides. She smiled and looked down at him. "Yes, dear?"

She almost pinched his cute cheeks and hugged him tightly when she saw him exposing a cute face and reaching out to her with his chubby, little fingers to touch the side of her head. Mikan laughed when he pulled out a flower petal stuck between the strands of her hair, unaware that they are being stared at by the handsome man with them in amusement for a while.

"Anyway…" Mikan looked up at Natsume while Youichi secretly stared sharply at the waitress who was flirting with his papa a while ago. Thankfully, she scooted with a very deranged face when she saw him giving her a blatant aura of scorn. _Serves her right._

"…have you even eaten anything?" Youichi looked up at his new parents interchangeably, and saw Mikan nodding in a vigorous state as her answer to Natsume's question. Natsume glanced at him and when he noticed that he had finished his meal, he decided it's about time they go. "Shall we leave now then?"

"Yeah, I think we should." Mikan awkwardly nodded when she saw numerous pairs of eyes looking intently on her—or them.

At her agreement, Natsume stood up and carried Youichi's bags, Mikan following him with Youichi in her hands.

**My Strange Family**

The ride inside Natsume's black Maybach Exelero is awfully quiet, except that his vehicle's radio is on and lessens the uncomfortable silence among the three of them. Ever since they went out of that café, the three had fallen into a tranquil state, never uttering a single word. Even Youichi who boldly called her 'mama' five minutes ago decided to keep quiet and savor the peace of their current situation. At least, he succeeded on preventing them from fighting again through his act—although he, calling Mikan his mama and Natsume his papa wasn't included in his little scheme, and in fact, he intended it so he can get used to calling them with those.

Mikan frowned. Why is this man who was acting mighty and arrogant for the past few weeks being so kind now? As far as she remembers she didn't do anything that made the evil jerk look like an angel, and she hadn't said anything about him to make him feel flattered or proud, except that time when she accepted the condition of the three of them living under one roof. Or maybe, he was relieved that he won't have to deal with such trivial matters of putting up a fight with her everyday, whenever they see each other's shadows roaming around the orphanage.

She secretly stared at him.

Although he's a bad guy by nature, she was surprised and admits that he turned out to be a very attractive man. She had also seen him a few times in his business and casual suits, like the last time they met and this one today, so perhaps, the ability to look so drop-dead gorgeous in any suit is one of the things that made him so, well, handsome. But never in her life will he dare herself to tell him that. Not. Ever.

Mikan's attention turned to look at the boy beside him, looking outside the window. Her head diverted to the side, intrigued at what could be the thing that caught the young man's attention.

She smiled.

It has also been a long time since she last went to a theme park with her family, the only time they spent of being together before moving to France. Once in a while, they would visit her, but then, they would leave again the day after. It doesn't satisfy her at all.

Surprisingly, the car halted and both she and Youichi looked at the responsible one for their sudden stop.

Natsume looked at his wristwatch before looking at them with a smile.

"It's been a while since I last had fun there, and it's still early, anyway."

That made both the mother and the son smile widely at him. Natsume can't help but to laugh and to shake his head in amusement when the two immediately walked out of the car and proceeded to run towards the entrance queue, hand-in-hand.

It's gonna be a fun-filled day.

**My Strange Family**

Not too long after Natsume bought three tickets for the entrance to the amusement park, he decided to settle himself on a vacant, long bench in front of the carousel Youichi and Mikan chose to ride. He never thought that the woman who appeared to be a seriously crazy argument-freak a few weeks ago will turn out to be a soft one in just a snap. She really interests him. Although what Ruka said about him being hypersensitive around girls is true, he certainly cannot defy the law of gravity—but he isn't ready to fall yet. There is definitely something about her that bothers him, but he decided that it's not yet the right time to find out what that is. Maybe, after the whole ordeal is over, he'll try to reminisce of this particular day she finally showed him a smile.

Hearing a familiar resonant laughter, Natsume scanned the crowd only to see a giggling Mikan being dragged by an excited Youichi running towards his direction. That image alone made him smile.

"Let's go there!" Youichi ecstatically spoke in a child-like voice pointing at Natsume, earning him a gentle laugh from the woman behind him. His face reddened, as he lost all his sense of naivety when he got excited for visiting a wonderful place for the first time. Mikan smiled and held out her hand, and with a low 'Shall we go?', he was mesmerized which led him to nod at her tempting offer. After arriving at the bench where Natsume is seated, Mikan slumped down beside the business man with a soft giggle, pulling Youichi to sit on her lap.

"Isn't it so much fun?" She giggled more when Youichi nodded and grinned.

Natsume's hand holding two bottles of orange juice blocked her view, and she looked at him. With a smile, she mouthed a 'Thank you', took one and gave Youichi the other before drinking the refreshment from him. Who would have thought that he could be so sweet?

After drinking, Mikan turned her head around and pointed at the one on the eastern direction. "Next…" She paused and looked at the gray-haired boy who enthusiastically stood up in a snap and dragged both of the new parents towards the ride attraction.

They could only sigh and smile.

**My Strange Family**

After a straight three hours of playing, Youichi had given up and told the both of them that he's really tired. Thankfully, the place where Natsume parked his car is near, but unfortunately, they wasted a good time of ten minutes asking the people surrounding his luxurious vehicle to step aside because they needed to get home early. Che. Whose fault is it anyway that they had to deal with nosy people upon seeing an incredibly expensive car?

The three of them settled on the idea to just buy dinner from the grocery near their new home. And just after arriving, Mikan decided not to wake up Youichi who had fallen asleep on their way home and placed him on his bed inside his own room instead. She gave him one, final glance to assure that he's safely tucked in the covers, and went out to the kitchen where Natsume is sitting, who's looking and signing up a document individually from the stack of white sheet of papers near him.

Mikan sat down and glanced at Natsume, in which he turned to look back at her with a frown. Her gaze fell on the house's structure. Breath-taking is definitely one of the most appropriate words for this, and Natsume did well on choosing this place to live in—near a small lake, with glass windows and peaceful environment, something she only dreamed of having.

"Thank you." She smiled and stared at him. It's true that she's really grateful for his generosity, because she never even expected him to be this soft. The first time she encountered Natsume really gave her a very hateful impression of him, and just last week, she indeed hoped that he will change for the better, which he succeeded in doing, well, maybe for a while. And now, she knows she was proven right that he can be kind too, or maybe, the pressure of having business deals and headaches got the better of him for the past few weeks since they met, that's why he chose to turn all his frustrations on her. She mentally pouted. But she didn't do anything wrong to him, right? Yes, she picked up fights with him numerous times before, but that was just because he was being a jerk, and he was the first one to show a very rude attitude.

Natsume turned back to his previous activity and spoke in a low voice, "Don't mention it."

He still has to be rude!

But then, what could they gain if both of them continue to be so stubborn and raise their own pride higher than the other? It surely wouldn't do them any good. So, she decided to overlook all of the impossibilities of the guy in front of her.

"So…" She started and looked intently at him before continuing. "…what business do you do?" Her ears perked up when he sighed and looked at her in an indifferent stare. Hopefully, she isn't boring him. "Cars." He answered and stood up, walking to the fridge to get a glass of water after signing the last sheet of paper with a very firm grip on his pen.

She thought it was amusing. So, that's why he was able to buy a car like that, and its value actually costs five years of teaching non-stop equivalently.

Mikan absent-mindedly twirled her brown locks, her eyes locked at Natsume's lean back. Why does he have to be so handsome that it makes her think of thoughts of him and her with Youichi in a happy state, without the stupid deal they both secretly agreed on? And she is totally aware that falling in love with him is nowhere near impossible, since they are living together, and for months! Besides, who would not fall when you have a persona of a Greek god with you as your supposed-and-near-to-be husband? Surely she's on the top list. Anyway, even if he doesn't fall for her, at least she'd try. In fact, she had already fallen in love numerous times only to be turned down again and again. So being rejected by this guy wouldn't count to her as something new.

"What about you?" She looked up, incredulously stunned by him initiating a conversation. But she answered, nonetheless, taking the opportunity to respond to his question before he takes it back. "I'm a pre-school teacher."

A nod.

And silence again.

Natsume sat down and stared at her, and she back at him.

"Hyuuga-" "Natsume." He cut her off. He didn't have a single clue why he insisted on having her call him by his first name, but he shrugged off his thought for fear that it might lead to something like enumerating the reasons why he's getting eager every second to know more about her. He clearly doesn't like her, and he doesn't hate her either. He's just _intrigued_, end of discussion. But then, he found her nodding at his last word, so she smiled and continued the conversation she opened up for the both of them.

"So… Natsume… I just wanna ask." He shrugged. "Shoot."

She looked down, hesitant that her words in form of a question might be a little out of context in his ears. But she really wants to know. Like on her childhood days, she would do anything just so she could find answers on her questions, even without the help of people older than her. But then, it's now or never. Who knows when Natsume will be a bit easy to approach like this again? "I was just wondering… why were you so being rude to me before?" There, she said it.

"Because you were being really hard-headed. You don't give up even though I repeatedly told you to. Why were you so persistent on adopting Youichi anyway?" He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, staring hard at her. Mikan was about to retort on the first things he said about her, but when his question rang in her ears, she swallowed. She wasn't even ready to answer that. But for the sake of this conversation to go smoothly, she readied herself to reveal some information about her to him. "Youichi, he…" She paused, trying hard not to let her voice falter, especially in front of him. "…he's the-"

She stopped when Natsume stood up, carrying the papers in his left arm, his right surprisingly landed on her head. "I don't want a lady crying over such simple things." And in a snap, he's gone.

"What in the world was that?" was the only sentence that came from her when his figure disappeared from her sight after a couple of minutes.

**My Strange Family**

Natsume leaned on the door behind him when he successfully entered his room in a swift motion. He was never the type of guy who has the ability to deal with people's change of mood, so when he sensed that she was about to cry, he excused himself as fast as he can. It was confusing, but to see her cry bothers him. Of course he's already used to have a girl crying in front of him, he, rejecting them, but this time, it's different. A girl almost broke down in front of him due to a certain reason he doesn't even know, and he doubts he still wants to know.

A groan escaped his lips and he carefully placed the pile of papers on top of his bed.

He closed his eyes and her crestfallen state a while ago greeted him.

What the-

He decided to go for a cold shower.

Natsume silently walked out of his room, hoping that the girl isn't there anymore. And thankfully, she isn't. He walked towards the bathroom and sighed before putting a great force in opening the door.

It twitched.

His eyes, followed by his mouth not long after involuntary twitched at the sight of Sakura Mikan fully naked.

**My Strange Family**

He definitely had a good dream—having both of his mama and papa in the bedroom with him, and he, looking at the tiny baby girl in his mama Mikan's arms. His papa Natsume is also there, smiling at the three of them while holding him in his muscular arms. It was actually on a good part, where his mama and papa almost kissed, but it was wasted when a sound of crashing things woke him up.

Youichi angrily rubbed his eyes, starting to have his little tantrums, but then, he remembered that he's not in the orphanage anymore, and in fact, he's already living together with his new family.

He looked around the room and found out that his things are placed in order, and the room is covered with his favorite Penguins of Madagascar wallpaper. Noticing that he's alone, he walked out of the room. The house is really big that he's awestruck by its appearance. He didn't see that his feet had led him to a place where at this moment, all he wanted to do is to bring his polaroid camera to capture this super amusing scene in front of him.

What could be more entertaining than the image of his mama straddling his papa's waist anyway?

"Mama…" He called out, catching the attention of the two adults. Mikan immediately gripped the towel around her and ran towards Youichi, covering his eyes.

"Y-Youichi, nothing happened h-here." She awkwardly laughed and glared at the man, urging him to help her save themselves from full embarrassment of being caught by the little guy in a very suggestive position.

"Just because no one's looking doesn't mean that nothing happened."—a single sentence from Natsume that made a few more sounds of crashing things echo in the house.

Youichi turned his attention from his crazy 'fighting' parents into his own thought. Ah, he remembered, that brat back from the orphanage called Tono something would always tell kids around his age that when a mommy and a daddy don't have any clothes on, it means that they are doing it. At first he was oblivious to the 'it' he was talking about, well, until now. But he recently found out that the result of 'it' is really something one could look forward to.

He knew it. He's really a genius.

"Mama, papa…" Once again, he called out to grab their attention, which he successfully did for the second time. The two looked at him and he smiled innocently.

"…are you creating babies?"

A deafening silence… until Natsume answered.

"Yes."

Youichi smiled and walked back to his room, completely satisfied with his papa's response. And for the third time in the night, sounds of crashing things paired with a word of 'Pervert!' chanted repeatedly echoed.

Father and son are really looking forward to this amusing life.

**My Strange Family**

**Typed on:** December 7, 2012

2:50 am

**Posted on:** December 7, 2012

**Author's notes: **Hiyaa, the second chapter's here! First and foremost, I would like to thank the following for reviewing, putting this story into their favorites' and story alert's list, and for adding me to their favorites' and author alert's list:

**strawberry2795****DEVIlishAngel00****Yusuki Mazui****mermaidmelodyharrygone****XxWafflesxX****They all start with P****alisther****adrienna22****EchizenRyoma**and **shila**

Thank you so much guys!

Haha, have you noticed that I used Natsume's line from Gakuen Alice episode 18? It was so amusing that I thought I had to use it, which I did, and credits to Tachibana-sama for that.

Natsume here actually reminds me Hayama Akito from Kodocha, haha!

It's already late here, and I'm still under rest because of sore throat, but oh well, I'm one stubborn kid, haha! And hope you guys enjoyed!

See you on the next chapter!

-Erieh Yamazaki


	3. Give a Helping Hand

**Summary:** **AU **They both wanted to adopt him—she, out of pity and he, for his own benefit, yet they refused to give the little kid up to each other. "Well, since you guys are totally attached to him anyway, why don't the three of you live together as a happy family?" Thus a complete trouble inside the house starts— an always-ecstatic mama Mikan, a killjoy papa Natsume, and a three-year-old Youichi completely amused at his new parents' 'relationship'. Oh boy.

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to repeat this over and over? I certainly do not and never will own Gakuen Alice. I own the story plot, but I give Higuchi Tachibana-sama the credits for making this anime though.

**My Strange Family**

_**House Rule 3: Give a Helping Hand**_

"_I really love being alive. I love my family and my work. I love the opportunity I have to do things. That's what happiness is."_

_-Michael J. Fox_

It is strange. So strange that he starts thinking if he should go back to the orphanage and find his senior Tono or just directly ask the two adults in front of him the reason why they are doing things wrong. As far as he knows, and remembers, Tono said that after two people did it, they would do lovey-dovey things and that one which he forgot. He's sure that it involves their lips and then they hug and go to room and then…

Ah, that's right. It's what they call kissy-kissy!

He smiled at the thought, and grunted after.

As much as he loves to see his papa and mama being sweet, he knows he will never be able to stand the sight of them kissing—first thing in the morning. His papa will surely have cooties, just like what Tono always warns to the boys around his age. But then, he isn't too sure enough if this scene in front of him is really good, because right from the time he set his eyes on the figures on the table, only silence ensued. But, wasn't it supposed to be noisy? They should be talking about how much they enjoyed last night when they are creating babies—his baby sister or brother!

Now, how is he going to make them re-enact the exact, same scenario that occurred last night?

Youichi frowned when his papa stood up and made his way towards the sink and placed his empty glass of milk. If one of them doesn't speak up, then, he'll be sure that he'll be in a very bad mood for the whole day. _Very, utterly and painfully bad mood_. And when it is bad, it'll be a long day of tantrums, and he always liked it back at the orphanage when he loses his temper in a noisy and an uncontrolled way, because he would always get what he wants in the end. He mentally sneered. Anyway, whether his papa and mama speak or not, it'll be alright, since he has a great ace which never failed him for so long, and if they start a nice conversation, it's great then. At least he won't get to use his 'secret tactic'.

At the sight of his papa—in that white long sleeves, black pants and gray necktie—leaving with his attaché case, he immediately took a spoonful of his cereal and ran towards him, ending up hugging his leg. Surprised, and what Youichi expected, crimson eyes looked down at him with a confused face, unaware that a pair of brown eyes is also staring at them in wonder.

Natsume raised his brow at him. What did come inside the head of this child to do such a very unexpected and bold thing? Well, he doesn't actually mind him being attached to him like that. But he felt a bit… awkward, since the three of them were in a very critical situation last night—Youichi being exposed to something he shouldn't see, Mikan because of embarrassment which he completely sensed and he—afraid that at that very second, he might just attack her. Thankfully, Youichi came before he could even stare at her body for the second time. And he knows too well that it will never do him any good. Truth is, he was really uncaring at typical scenes where girls, women throw themselves at him before, and he just didn't care. So how in the world did that woman turn the table 180 degrees?

He doesn't know, and he doesn't even want to know.

The child hugging his knees stared hard at him, and he assumed that he's clearly asking him for something before he leaves. Natsume kneeled down and placed his hand on his head.

"Is there something you want for a present later?" He gently inquired. To be honest, he was never good with kids, because he never got a chance to take care of one. He grew up surrounded with adults, and his state of thinking was influenced by the business veterans and experienced people who served as his playmates. Well, they are really playmates since he had already made in mind that business is only a playground for him—if he's unsatisfied with the game, he'll leave and find new one, or he himself will create his own, until the game the other kid started will eventually fluctuate because of the decrease of the participants. The ending always pleases him.

Surprisingly, the boy shook his head and looked at his mama, who is still looking at them with desiring eyes to know what's going on between the unofficial father and the son—well, he'll make it official anytime soon, since it is part of their deal. But there's still something that pushes him to make them his family as soon as possible, but he cannot pinpoint it out.

His eyes met the woman's, and immediately, she looked down at her food, her face flushed. Wait. Isn't she supposed to be mad at him? Looking at him with eyes full of despise?

Natsume sighed and looked at the child once more.

"What do you-" "Papa, aren't you supposed to kiss mama before you leave?" His innocent eyes twinkled when both of the adults looked at each other again, and just as what happened a while ago, she stared down, a faint red colored her pale skin. This is really intriguing. If he would base her attitude from the past weeks, he expected she would never hesitate to shout at him and tell him how much of a pervert he is, and then she'd walk out and ignore him forever—which she didn't do. That is a surprise.

The child's adamant phrase was also surprising .The first time he saw him, he had already figured out that he was one heck of a bright kid—from his looks, his attitude and the way he acts. And that day when he sneaked inside the room, he knew he had something in mind concerning him and Sakura Mikan. His parents must be clever too. But anyway, why would he even make little Youichi here upset? Because he is his daddy, he'll be too glad to give what he wishes for. If it's a kiss for his mommy he wants, it's a kiss his mommy gets.

Natsume smirked at the thought. He realized they would be a _very_ good pair of father and son. Ah, the thought of both men initiating a conspiracy against the lovely woman would really be a good start for their family.

Hiding his sinister smile, he looked at Mikan, and surprisingly, she paced faster on her way, walking towards them. Youichi looked at her, and he too did the same while standing up, and with a frown. In a moment, she already had his tie wrapped around her hand, her face—oh heck, her face dangerously close to his and still painted with a hue of red. Natsume heard her uttered a low 'sorry' before pulling him through his tie down to her, her lips landing safely just beside his—yes, beside. He was a bit disappointed so he decided to teach her where to hit the right direction, but when he was about to grab her, she suddenly ran towards her own room.

At the same time, he felt a light tug down at his knees again, only to find his son smiling widely at him. "Papa, I already like that present!"

Natsume didn't even notice that he automatically smiled, but Youichi did hear him say 'Me too.'

**My Strange Family**

Ruka found it annoying. He found it totally annoying that the second Hyuuga Natsume smiled for the uncounted time, he concluded that there's nowhere near impossible that he might pluck his hair from his head. It's not a genius action, but for the sake of waking himself up from the nightmare he encountered, Ruka decided that he'll do anything to keep everything back in its own place—and that includes him placing back the usual scowl and bland expression at his best friend's face.

"You know what, Natsume…" He paused and looked at him with his eyes half-closed. "…your plans of entertaining yourself through your 'wife and son' had completely gone awry. I can sense it."

Ruka isn't the type to suspect anything or anyone when things aren't going the way it used to be, but he realized that Natsume became a little… different. Last week, he's still the same, old arrogant Natsume that he met, and that's for sure, but ever since his best friend started to live with Sakura Mikan and Hijiri Youichi, everything got out of hand. Actually, he doesn't have anything against this piece of catastrophic occurrence in his life. In fact, he's slightly happy for Natsume that he's finally having a sudden change of heart, but he's also afraid that in just a click, his friend might be back to the way he used to be—ten times worst at that. Ruka knows that Natsume never loved anyone, except for his family and him. Ah heck, it sounded so gay. But anyway, if there would be one reason for this unbalanced situation to be more complicated, he thinks that the four-lettered word that he has been experiencing, what his best friend has been despising and as cupid would define it as love would really contribute a great amount for Natsume to be a completely different kind of person.

The said person frowned and turned his eyes from nowhere to his best friend sitting idly on the sofa just in front of him. "You know what Ruka?" He started. "I can always kick your ass out this building if you wouldn't get your butt back at work. As far as I remember, I am paying you to work, not to criticize my every action and plans."

It's a bad thing that Natsume is a genius—and can read minds.

Ruka massaged his temples and sighed. "Natsume, what I'm saying is… you've been smiling like a fool in love for the past few hours." He stood up and pointed his index finger on Natsume, earning himself a deep frown from the bachelor's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let me tell you." Ruka sat down again and looked at Natsume intently. "First, you let Mochu off the hook."

Natsume frowned. His best friend is being more annoying than Imai. "I don't see anything wrong with forgiving him, Ruka."

"He's late!"

Natsume almost laughed, his best friend is actually squealing like a fan girl asking him to avoid having a real girlfriend.

"Sure you can forgive him if he did other stupid things, but he was late, Natsume. He was late. And we both know that you've always hated tardiness." Ruka closed his eyes and opened both of his palms, emphasizing the last few words that came out of his mouth. "You are totally different. What's happening to you?"

Even he himself doesn't know how to answer that question.

The black-haired guy stood up and walked towards his glass window, staring down at the sight of people keeping themselves busy because of the upcoming season. Christmas, huh? It has always been a normal routine for him to see acts of people running to and fro just to prepare and buy gifts. Thinking, he wondered what his son and Mikan would want as a present.

Oh hell.

Frustrated, Natsume walked back and slumped down at his black, swivel chair, thinking that maybe, Ruka was right. He actually noticed it too—he, easily forgiving his employee for being late, considering that tardiness is the sole thing that he hated the most when it comes to job. Even at the conference meeting, he had gladly welcomed a few suggestions from his workers, which he doesn't normally do. Yes, of course, there are times that he needed ideas from them, but asking them has always been his last choice when he runs out of things that he has to do. Natsume groaned and slammed his fist on the table not too strong, and that made Ruka look at him with an indifferent expression. As expected, he didn't flinch at that simple action of the red-eyed guy.

"Natsume-"

"I don't even know what's happening."

Ruka sighed and nodded, letting silence take over for the two of them. He knows Natsume too well. If he doesn't answer his questions, there would be no doubt that his intuitions are correct.

"Anyway, whatever it is…" Ruka found himself smiling at the company's CEO, by which he received a blank stare from him. "…I'm supporting you. And count Hotaru at that."

But really, he's too sure about one thing: Natsume likes that Sakura Mikan girl.

**My Strange Family**

Mikan sighed and stared hard at the telephone, wondering if calling Natsume would be a great idea, since what she did this morning was too embarrassing to still have a heart to give him a phone call. She didn't know what made her do that, but Youichi's pleading face and Natsume's irresistible one were like magnets—she got attracted to them the time she laid her eyes on those two.

For the second time, she sighed loudly and diverted her attention back again at the telecommunication thing in her grasp. Funny how calling someone had been an easy task for her, but remembering what occurred this morning, she doesn't even know how she'd be able to dial his number without letting her fingers shake at the mixed emotions playing inside her. Maybe, the reason was about last night—that fateful night when she almost lost her mind at how dangerously close she became with Natsume. Of course she was a bit mad at how he acted like there's nothing wrong, and on top of it all, he was being a jerk again when he stopped her from talking further. She was about to tell him the biggest fiasco in her life concerning her family. And here she actually started thinking that he's a really nice person.

Fortunately, Youichi is now soundly asleep in the sofa after eating lunch and giving him a bath. He isn't a really handful child, and for that, she's very thankful. But what he did a while ago, she's sure that it got something to do with last night's scene. And also, she denied the fact that her heart beating fast was a severe reaction to that one, and she's determined to say that it doesn't mean that she likes him. Yeah, she's very sure about it.

Mikan hesitantly lifted the phone cord for the second time, her courage decided to be expressed. Her fingers danced carefully around the pad, and when she made up her mind, the keys on the telephone were gently pressed down, her hands shaking from anticipation.

Wait. Anticipation?

Finally, she heard a ring, and thinking that she would actually talk to Natsume, she immediately thought of ending the call. But before she could even place the phone back to its rightful place, the ringing stopped, and she found herself wanting to listen to the voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

She shivered. Natsume's voice is too deep.

"Uhh…" Mikan paused and looked blankly at the wall. "…Natsume?" Why did his voice have to be so… so awesome and hot? Shaking her head from the inappropriate thought, she gripped the phone handle tightly, not minding the possibility that it might crack at the force she's putting. Anyway, Natsume can buy one again, if that happens.

For a while, she didn't hear a sound, so she guessed that he was on a meeting, so she decided to say goodbye and talk about him later, but when she was about to speak, he made the move first.

"Hold on a sec, Mikan." She trembled at how he called her. If she's not mistaken, that would be the first time that he called her by her first name. Usually, he'd refer to her as you, and today actually came as a big surprise. "What did you call for?"

Oh yeah, why did she call again? Ah that's right. Her co-teacher and best friend, Anna, asked her to come to school for a meeting even though it's Saturday, and as much as she hated to leave Youichi alone, she thinks that it's still important to attend their general meeting, so that left her without any choice but to call the last person she thought of asking for help—to take care of the little boy.

"Umm… ahh, I am needed in school for a meeting… and uhh, I would like to know if you could-"

"Take care of Youichi?"

His voice sounded a bit too excited, and disappointed at the same time. Now, why would he…

"B-But if you have other things to do, it's alright!" Oh good grace. She hopes she didn't sound too upset at that.

"No, it's fine. In fact, I'm on my way home now."

Silence.

"O-Oh, okay, then. Take care."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be there in five minutes."

She almost dropped the phone. Natsume is already coming home!

**My Strange Family**

It wasn't too long enough since she made that call, but Natsume did come at exactly 3 pm, five minutes after she called him. Mikan stepped aside to let Natsume go inside, and she decided that she should leave anytime soon, since the meeting will start at 3:30. The brown-haired woman kneeled down at the head-level of Youichi, who woke up right after she ended her call with Natsume. It's a good thing that Youichi isn't too attached to her to prevent her from going, and he's also glad that he'll be with his father for hours.

"Youichi, mama will come home as early as she can, so behave yourself, okay?" She smiled when he nodded while still rubbing his eyes. "And…" Mikan paused and turned to look at Natsume who's looking at her with a confused stare. She wonders if he'd be surprised with her next words. "…please don't give papa a hard time, is that alright?" Again, he nodded and she grinned. "Okay, that's settled. So what do you want me to buy you before going back?"

For a moment, Youichi stared down and put his chubby index finger on his chin, thinking of the offer his mama had asked him. His face turned into a knowing smile.

Mikan swallowed. Natsume's eyes widened.

"Mama…" And he looked at Natsume. "…why don't you kiss papa goodbye now?"

And she was right all along. Mikan regretted the very second that she asked what he wanted. How could she forget that it also happened this morning when Natsume asked Youichi the same question, in a different form of words? Unfortunately, Youichi's answer is still the same. Of course she cannot do that for the second time! Just reminiscing of the first time she did it makes her feel so embarrassed, but repeating the process? Now, that would be something she could not bear to do... not when Natsume's already involved enough, and looks like he's not interested at all.

"E-Eh, but Youichi, you know…"

"You know, Mikan…" Natsume spoke and looked at Mikan with an amused face. For the second time, she swallowed. This father and son would be a good tandem for her to do such action, she concluded. "…disappointing little kids isn't something that entered my mind, considering that you are a pre-school teacher."

Mikan frowned. She doesn't have a single clue where this handsome—erm, guy in business suit is taking the conversation to. A bad event is an apparent result, she mused.

But then, does he doubt her professionalism?

"What do you mean by that?" She muttered. Natsume smirked and crossed his arms. Oh hell.

"Well… I think you're most capable of doing things that would please your precious little students." That's true, since she can never say no to their irresistible, pleading faces when they are determined to get something that they want, and the thought of them crying when she refuses is just too cruel of her. And she wasn't cruel at all. "So… does that mean that you fail as a teacher?" That's the last thing she wanted to hear from anyone. It just makes her feel so… insulted.

Mikan looked at Youichi who's looking back at her in dismay, unaware of the hidden amusement from Natsume. And maybe, if she could just stare carefully at the kid, she would notice the same expression he has with his adoptive father.

"What did you say?" Mikan gritted her teeth. This feeling is actually so nostalgic, only this time, they are at a different place and with Youichi in front of them. "I dare you to repeat that, Natsume."

At least she's still calling him by his first name.

"I said…" He stopped and his sneer didn't falter. "…you fail as a teacher. You can't even give what my son wants." He secretly grinned at the last sentence. Ah, her reaction when he starts claiming Youichi as his son never fails to amuse him. "Doesn't that just prove that you cannot be a good mom and teacher?"

Natsume knows he hit the nail when he saw her glare at him. Anyway, he's unaffected. And he's sure of it.

"Are you challenging me, Hyuuga?" Her sentence excited him, and he found himself smirking widely at her, an affirmative response to her question.

Mikan frowned. She had always hated that everyone thinks that she's too weak to overcome something, and when her pride and dignity is on the line, she could not care less with what her next actions would be. Especially, if a Hyuuga Natsume initiated the duel.

Clenching her fist, Mikan instantly walked towards Natsume, and in a split second, she had patterned her moves with the one she did this morning—the only difference is, Natsume, who was half-surprised and half-amused, is being caged in her arms… her arms around his neck.

Natsume truly didn't see that coming.

And before he could stop from restraining himself to continue what he was about to teach her earlier, she had already pulled herself up and met him face to face, immediately planting her soft lips on his for five seconds with her eyes closed.

For the second time, he became disappointed that he's being left again when he's planning to deepen their first kiss. On second thought, having _their_ son watching them kissing would be too scandalous now, wouldn't it? But at least, it was worth a try since Youichi finally smiled again—or in his eyes, it was a mild sneer, just like his.

Mikan disentangled her arms from Natsume' nape and she turned her back at him, her face in a full shade of red.

"Y-You better reserve all your energy when I come back."

And then she's gone.

Natsume whistled. He knows that she's talking about an upcoming argument tonight. But he can't help but feel excited about it, since the way she carried her last sentence before going away sounded a bit perverted on his ears.

He surely can't wait for her return.

**My Strange Family**

Natsume frowned when he caught Youichi staring at him. It is true that he likes this child very much, a different view from what he had a few weeks ago. He thought it would be for money that he accepted the deal of adopting him, but his eyes clearly tells him that they are alike—so lost and so lonely. Maybe, that's one of the reasons why he enjoys getting in a conspiracy with him when it comes to torturing Mikan.

It's just that, he doesn't like the way he stares at him with serious eyes.

"What is it?" Natsume asked, his voice a little low.

"Umm… papa." The little boy returned a frown and pouted. Youichi looked at the bathroom when Natsume's about to enter. The older guy sighed.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?"

He nodded.

"But didn't mama already give you a bath?" Natsume flinched when he saw him nodding with a disappointed aura. "Fine. But, don't tell her that you take a bath again, okay? Mama will surely kill papa." And that was enough for the young boy to smile widely at his decision. For a bit, Natsume felt that his heart swelled a little. He feels like a real daddy now.

Right after removing both of their clothes, the business tycoon carried Youichi to the bathtub and both guys settled down, sitting—Youichi facing Natsume.

"Papa…" The boy looked up at his papa who had his eyes closed, his arms on either side of the tub.

"Hm?" Natsume answered without opening his eyes. It's a new feeling to him to have a little boy taking a bath with him. It's weird, but in a good way. In fact, he hopes that he could spend more time with Youichi like this—always taking a bath together and wiping crumbs off of his face when he eats. It just felt so great. Hah. And he's so delighted that he's the one to experience it first, unlike Ruka who has a girl but hasn't taken care of a young child.

"…what does it mean to do it?" Youichi frowned. Curiosity is really killing him. Yes he knows that the result is to have babies, but he also wants to know how it is done.

Natsume opened his eyes and found another pair staring cutely at him. He groaned. Never did he use such words—not until he met the two.

"It?" He asked and the lad nodded. "What it?"

For a moment, Youichi looked down and thought of the right words on how to explain it, but when he remembered what happened last night, he grinned at him. "That one, papa! Tono on the orphanage said that a daddy and a mommy without clothes meant that they are doing it, and the result is baby, right? Right? And you said last night that you're creating a baby, my little brother or sister."

Natsume visibly swallowed which didn't pass Youichi's eyesight. "You-Youichi… I think you're still too young to-"

"Is it because you cannot give me a baby? Papa, maybe I can help you make babies with mama."

Natsume knows that Youichi is suggesting an all different idea, but it sounded perverted to him too, and he can't help but get a bit angry at the thought of others joining him and Mikan in a… wait. Is he jealous of his son? Or more importantly, why would he be jealous when he and Mikan are not even a real couple in the first place? Why would he even get jealous when he doesn't have feelings for her? Or maybe… just maybe, he does have a teeny-weeny, little admiration for her. Yes, just a tiny bit.

"I'm afraid you can't."

Youichi shivered at the sudden change of the tone of his voice. Why did he suddenly turn to be mad?

"I mean… it's supposed to be for mommies and daddies only, Youichi. It would be bad if a child sees his mama and papa doing… uh, it. Good children should just wait till a baby appears." Natsume, now with a gentle voice, explained, careful not to deliver more complicated explanations that would harm the child's mind at a young age, and he doesn't want his son to grow up a pervert. It's weird, but why is he giving him hopes that he might indeed have a little sister or brother?

Youichi nodded in understanding, his doubt already cleansed away. Ah, so babies are actually made in secrecy.

"So, does that mean that only you and mama are allowed to do that?" The boy inquired with a smile, in which he received the same expression and an instant nod.

"Yes, only I and your mama are allowed to create your little brother… or sister."

Youichi grinned. "Then… then can you make me one?"

Natsume laughed at the child's innocence. Did children seriously think that making babies is as easy as drawing a circle?

Strange, but Natsume found himself answering his question with a chuckle, Youichi's eyes in a complete confused state.

**My Strange Family**

Mikan found it difficult to breathe in her casual dress when she saw Youichi grinning widely at her. She knows that it will never do any good, especially if he's looking at her with that face. Her body involuntarily shivered. "Umm… Youichi? What are you doing in front of mama's room?" She asked. The kid smiled and looked at his papa secretly, who is preparing the dinner for the three of them.

"Papa said…" He paused, and leaned closer to Mikan. "…I'd have a baby brother or sister, if I prevent mama from coming to her room and sleep with papa instead."

Silence.

"Dinner is rea-" Natsume came out of the kitchen and swallowed when he caught sight of Mikan walking to him with a sweet smile pasted on her face.

"Na-tsu-me." It was sickly sweet that he frowned when she glared and threw the pillows from the sofa at him. "I fully hope that you reserved all your energy tonight."

Yes, he's definitely going to lose all of his energy dodging the things she'll throw at him tonight.

**My Strange Family**

**Typed on: **December 11, 2012

4:41 a.m.

**Posted on: **December 11, 2012

**Author's Notes**: Yo, I'm back! First, I would like to say thank you for putting up with me guys, and sorry if it took a little longer to update this. You see, I would come over at my aunt's house every Saturday for church activities, and last Sunday, I was about to write but I had a tough battle against constipation. It sucks, I know, and I just also escaped from sore throat's wrath. Ah, I wish I could be forgiven, haha!

Anyway, I was really surprised to have many reviews and alerts, and that made me feel so honored! *grin and a peace sign just like prince 'stupid' H**a from G*****a *

So, I would like to thank the following:

**Kimberley Maria**

**isecretlywrite**

**xxxStarlightAngel**

**bellward13**

**Syao Blossoms**

**truelovewaits02**

**sapphireangel09**

**scribbles'04**

**Roxii Like A Puma**

**spica14**

**Prick 'n Improper**

**ChicCuteness**

**natsuk0**

**DEVilishAngel00**

**HeArTlEsS pAsT**

**Oliviaaaox101**

**adrienna22**

**paindeau**

**nix**

**jar-of-jam**

**AAA**

**Guest**

**jdcocoagirl**

**EchizenRyoma**

Ah, please do forgive me if I wasn't able to reply to some other's comments/messages, I was taking a rest and upsetting my mom and dad is the last thing to do for me, so again, I apologize.

And! I hope you enjoyed this one!

See you on the next chapter!

-Erieh Yamazaki


	4. Listen When One Speaks

**Summary:** **AU **They both wanted to adopt him—she, out of pity and he, for his own benefit, yet they refused to give the little kid up to each other. "Well, since you guys are totally attached to him anyway, why don't the three of you live together as a happy family?" Thus a complete trouble inside the house starts— an always-ecstatic mama Mikan, a killjoy papa Natsume, and a three-year-old Youichi completely amused at his new parents' 'relationship'. Oh boy.

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to repeat this over and over? I certainly do not and never will own Gakuen Alice. I own the story plot, but I give Higuchi Tachibana-sama the credits for making this anime though.

**My Strange Family**

**_House Rule 4: Listen When One Speaks_**

_"Every child should have a caring adult in their lives. And that's not always a biological parent or family member. It may be a friend or neighbour. Often times it is a teacher."_

_-Joe Manchin_

_"One-two, one-two. Okay, that's right, now turn around! Yes, that's it! Shake your skimpy ass, in one-two, one-two-three…"_

Natsume grunted and made faces at the sight of Mikan and Youichi following the dancing figure on the television, which never failed to disgust him ever since he had heard of that aerobics show from some of his friends—even from Ruka. _The hell_. Ruka, who, in junior and senior high, claimed that he'll never be a sissy, was discovered by him months ago doing some funny moves that resemble that of the television screen. At first, he was sure that his cousin was the one responsible for that, and it was true, since that was Ruka's form of punishment when he 'accidentally' stole Imai's underwear from her bedroom, but it turned out a shock for the crimson-eyed guy when he found out that Ruka had obliged to attend aerobics sessions frequently by himself, and as much as he wanted to laugh at his best friend's craziness, he still respected his decision of… putting that kind of dance under the list of his new definition of fun. On the other hand, the animal-loving boy's fun has always been categorized as something that Natsume would never dare to do.

"Natsume!" Mikan turned her back against the television and looked at Natsume whose face had rejected the idea of moving his lips upwards, giving an account for her to send him a sharp look. This is just an easy task, right? All he needed to do is to stand up, look at the television and follow the instructions the girl on the show is saying, but no. Her son's stupid father had to sit there and watch her and Youichi take all the credits for having a healthy body. It's not like he does not have that yet, but to spend this Sunday morning exercising with his family is just too much for him, especially, when he still lacks sleep because of last night's commotion. Their son, Youichi, just made the three of them sleep in one room—his room, and once an issue flared up again about who's gonna sleep on the floor and on the bed, they all ended up into a pillow fight, which had a very serious conclusion of Natsume having lack of sleep due to the last minute change of sleeping arrangement—the three of them in one bed. Ah, Youichi is really wild when sleeping.

Hyuuga Natsume lazily propped his legs on the table in front of him, just like what he usually does in his office, and decided to use the method of changing the television's channel in attempt to save his dear 'wife and son' from being an aerobics-maniac any further. But that's just a very wrong move, considering that Youichi has been specifically happy with stretching his tiny body and his wife was too engrossed with dancing with their little brat. Still, he didn't make a single move. There is not even a hint that he's gonna join the two of them anytime soon, and he never plans on joining anyway. Because like he said, what Ruka enjoys, he doesn't, and what he enjoys, no one does.

Seeing that Mikan and Youichi completely stopped from imitating the pose on the screen since he already changed the channel, the cryptic guy stared nonchalantly back at them, not minding that the two started to challenge him into a duel that involved their eyes. And she was the first one to break it.

"What are you doing Natsume?!" She screamed and marched towards him, eventually snatching the remote control from his hand, which she succeeded on doing. Youichi, on the other hand, raised his arms up and bent his small frame a little alternately to the right and left side while humming the tune of the alphabet song.

His parents are at it again, he thought. But scenes like these did not seriously bother him, because he knows that they were already bound to react to each other's moves and words that always send them to have another argument. Besides, they wouldn't be Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume who caught his interest if they aren't acting like that right? And it's true that he's very thankful that they are the ones who adopted him, because he had already anticipated that they will give him the entertainment that he needs—and wants. Youichi stepped his left foot away from his right, and he bent down to reach the floor with his palms. Ah, he never felt and experienced this new activity when he was still in the orphanage.

"You should join us, you know? And…" Mikan spoke while wiping her sweat from her forehead and arms with towel before continuing. "…it's Sunday! You don't have any paper works! Why don't you spend this lovely day enhancing your body instead?"

At the sound of that, Natsume scoffed.

"Trust me, there are better things to do in this 'lovely day' you're saying other than mimicking the old hag from the television." Natsume said and threw his head down on Mikan's lap, which she found really annoying. She wasn't used to these actions of Natsume yet, but for the sake of Youichi's smiling face—well, she figured that particular things like these always put a smile on his face—she agreed to her and Natsume's condition of acting sweet, along with the acceptance of carrying Natsume's surname and exchange of vows when they signed their marriage contract last week. It's a real contract, and not like the ones she sees in soap operas where two people act like they are totally crazy in love with each other when in reality, the only thing that they desire is to cause havoc at each other's lives. She and Natsume aren't like that completely, and although sometimes, they tend to be annoyed by each other's words and actions, they would always find a way for one of them to finally say 'touché' in the end. And guess what? It took days for her tongue to be familiarized with the word.

"And that would be?" She raised an eyebrow and turned off the television, waiting for his answer.

"Shopping. It's almost Christmas." He said. It's really funny. He never had the guts to do shopping because for him, it's bothersome. Money has always been the answer to his employees' inquisition of gift, and since his family is on the other side of the world anyway, he never had the chance to buy objects that he would wrap in a colourful design and then have the recipient of the gift tear the paper mercilessly. It's just a waste of money! And for him, wasting money is like putting his life on the line just to save a cat with no satisfaction guaranteed. He groaned mentally. It really makes him think of unnecessary and idiotic things—things that he's sure would be the reason of his sanity on the verge of retreating from him. "I think we need to buy both you and Youichi gifts."

In the end, he found himself insisting on doing the activity he once ignored to the highest extent. But for Hyuuga Natsume, this occasional change of mind in his life is better than suffering from the decision of agreeing to let Ruka's fun invade and harm his system. That will never happen. Not in a million years. Still, acknowledging that Christmas shopping is a good way of distracting himself from doing aerobics is highly debatable.

"Why, that sounds a good idea!" Mikan exclaimed, forgetting the resentment that she felt towards her husband a while ago. Anyway, it's not everyday you encounter the positive side of Hyuuga Natsume's bipolar disorder. "But, is that okay? I mean…" Mikan looked at Youichi and the latter looked back at her for a while, and he resumed back to his previous activity of keeping his body in a good state, just like his mama said earlier before they do those 'healthy moves'. "…it's the only day that you get to rest. And shopping is really tiring."

Natsume frowned. There's no doubt that dancing is more tiring than shopping.

"It's totally fine, and I don't have anything better to do anyway." He closed his eyes and he covered his head with his arms to avoid the light from hitting his face. "It's not like seeing Santa along the way will prevent me to have a great time walking around."

Mikan smacked his forehead, in which she received a mild glare and an irritated 'What?' from him.

"You're not supposed to say things like that Natsume—especially in front of Youichi." She stated and frowned, leaning a bit close to Natsume to prevent Youichi from hearing their igniting argument. "You shouldn't make him think that Santa is someone you don't have to look forward to during holidays—Christmas."

At that, Natsume smirked.

"That's the point, and it even came from you. Why would you expect your child to be so ecstatic about that fatty when you yourself do not fancy him at all?" He challengingly asked and sat up.

"I'm not saying that I do not fancy him." She sighed and looked at Youichi. "It's just that, Youichi is still a kid, and I think it's just right for him to enjoy the things that other children do."

Natsume shrugged and stared at her. "And let the made-up story of Santa being able to pass through chimneys just to bring gifts to little naughty girls become stuck in his head for a lifetime? I highly doubt that. Youichi is too bright for his own good."

She has to agree at that. Their adopted son is truly witty, and she wonders if he would believe everything about the red, fat guy. Well, she too didn't believe in him when she was still a child, and since they are talking about Youichi here, she realized that Natsume might be correct.

"Besides…" Natsume started again, now looking at Youichi who's shaking his tiny waist from left to right repeatedly. "…children around here today do not seem as innocent as what you think of them. And Youichi is not an exception. Maybe it would be good to enrol him in a preschool."

Mikan stopped. That one's a good thought to ponder on. Youichi is already three and can understand simple things around him, and he's undoubtedly a smart kid. But to be surrounded by kids at this early age when he came from a place full of adults and uneducated children, she thought that it will be hard for him to adjust to his surroundings before he could gradually cope with them. Maybe, it can be discussed when he turns four or five.

"Yeah, shake your ass! Shake your ass!" Youichi shouted while shaking his waist.

"Well… I think he really needs to go to school." And she ended her train of thoughts through that while Natsume just chuckled.

**My Strange Family**

Natsume could only frown at the white sheet of paper in his hands. He's wondering why in the world did three zeros flunked out of the required standard amount of numerical digits he's expecting to be satisfying. Ah, it's not satisfying at all. To see that he lost a great value of money made him a bit disgruntled and to have a feeling like that was not a good sign for his Monday afternoon to start. The way Ruka looked at him once he entered his office was already aggravating enough for him, and now this—this news that some of his clients backed out only angered him.

He tapped his table with his hands resoundingly and glared at the guy in front of him. "Get out." Natsume hissed and closed his eyes, throwing his head behind him. When he sensed that his companion hasn't left yet, he spoke. "Why the hell did they refuse our offer?"

He heard a disbelieving sigh.

"Do you actually expect me to answer that, Natsume? You were the one who ran away during our meeting last week. And in case you forgot, let me do the honors of reminding you that they are important clients from England! What entered your mind and you just left like that?" Ruka shouted and glared back at him. He really can't believe that his best friend is losing his touch, and he's pretty sure that his wife and son, Hyuuga Mikan and Youichi have something to do with that. It's not like he's blaming them. But Natsume lost millions of money because he left their meeting last week after receiving a phone call from—he suspects, her. He had never seen Natsume to get that irresponsible before, and to prioritize something over the most significant thing for him was just too irrational. Was that what love can do? The last time he checked, he never did such reckless actions… or maybe, that time when he spent all of his earnings just to get Imai Hotaru to say yes would be an exception.

"Do you think I'd place you in that position if I found you uncompetitive, Ruka? What do you think of yourself, a stupid weakling who cannot do something about his boss' absence?" Natsume impatiently shouted back and stood up from his swivel chair, walking towards him.

"Trust me, I did something." Ruka retorted back. "But those asses were stubborn and they chose to have you explain the damned details about the contract, and they kindly turned down the offer when they found out that you chose to tend your family's needs rather than theirs."

Natsume was about to speak when the door opened, revealing a tall woman with a bland expression.

"Imai." He gritted his teeth.

"It's nice to see you too, Hyuuga." And she walked past him only to slap Ruka across his face, which got the latter looking at her in surprise. "And that's enough for you to calm down, Nogi."

Imai Hotaru sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs, her heels tapping lightly on the marbled floor of Natsume's office. It was so unlikely of her to interfere with their discussion, but she always thought that it would be better to use that method one time when both men finally come into an argument. She was just thankful that they do not take it personally, and whenever they fight like that, it always involves business. Well, to be honest, he never saw them fought seriously before, except that time when her cousin almost killed Ruka when she and Natsume thought that the blonde boy was cheating on her—which was proven wrong. The girl actually was the one who was being persistent, and oh good grace. It pleases her whenever she remembers what she did to that woman. As for the guys, their face says otherwise. And just like that, the incident was long forgotten like it did not happen at all.

"I see that you two are getting along well. Just continue your conversation. Don't mind me here." She said while flicking imaginary dirt from her fingernails.

Natsume let out an exasperated sigh before pointing out to the door and looking at the couple. "The door is more than welcome to see you two out. Leave this instant—now." Red eyes glared menacingly at the woman's violet ones.

For Ruka, he knew that they never had a good relationship since childhood, and he was the one who would always get in between the two to stop them when they were about to exchange nasty and rude comments against each other. And to think that it's gonna happen again anytime soon, he doesn't know whose side is he gonna take. If he opposed to Hotaru, he's sure he'd be a beaten pulp courtesy of his fiancée, but if he took her side, who knows what Natsume might do to him, considering that he's already in a bad mood. Either way, it would be hard for him to choose. And that's for sure.

"You'd taunt us just because you failed in your business? I never thought you to be a lowly type of person, Hyuuga." And she just added oil to the fire.

"I never asked for your opinion, Imai." He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "As this company's owner, I demand you to get the hell out of here."

Natsume doesn't know why he's too annoyed by this. Usually, he'd let this one pass out, and besides, he wouldn't win the title of 'Most Successful Businessman' if he couldn't get the money he expected with tenfold increased. He wasn't just an ordinary businessman, because he could control each and every company that he wants in his hands. To summarize it up, he did not care about the loss of money or the fact that those English people backed out. He was mad because they did not inform him that they would actually refuse his offer.

And who the hell do they think they are to be his priority other than his family?

Ah, heck. This had never been an issue before.

"I was actually thankful that you got yourself a wife with a free son, but that doesn't mean that I'm too pleased by the way you order Ruka around." She blatantly stated. Ruka smiled. Who knew his beloved fiancée could be so sweet? "I am the one who gets him to do the things that I want."

Or maybe not.

Frustrated, Natsume grabbed the cordless phone on his table and tapped a single number on the pad.

"Send some security here. I wish to escort an idiotic couple named Imai and Nogi out of my office." And with a click, he ended the call, looking at the two with great disdain.

Before he could speak again, Ruka stood up and held Hotaru by her arms, in which she protested with a loud 'Let me go, Nogi.'

"Call me when you've calmed down Natsume."

And in a snap they are gone.

He was about to go out as well when his personal phone rang, and sighed when he caught sight of his wife's name on the screen.

"Yeah? What's up?" He lazily asked, hoping that she wouldn't notice the insipid character that was added in his tone.

"Papa!" He backed out a little from the phone's earpiece when he heard Youichi shouted with glee. Silencing himself, he thought that the child took that as a signal to continue, but a womanly voice along with mild laughter welcomed his ears. "Natsume, Youichi and I are in the park. I was wondering if you could join us for some snacks. But if you're busy-"

All frustrations and madness drained out of him, and he found himself smiling at the thought of joining them for a break time.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Somehow, Mikan's giggle and Youichi's chuckle assured him that the rest of his day would be completely alright.

**My Strange Family**

At four-thirty p.m., Natsume did arrive at the park where Mikan and Youichi stays, and he instantly spotted the two playing together with some other kids and adults. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Youichi wearing a pre-school uniform, since Mikan practically begged the school principal to let their son enrol, and because she's no doubt a very excellent teacher, the principal agreed and just this morning, Youichi started his first day of school.

He waved back when he saw Mikan who's wearing a pure white knee-length dress waving at him, and reaching his destination, he sat down beside her while the gray-haired boy ran towards them.

"How's your first day, Youichi?" He asked and judging by the way he nodded and smiled, he guessed that he did have a great time with new playmates and children. "That's great."

At that, the little boy declared a short 'yes' and nodded before running back to his new friends.

"Do you want some strawberry shortcake?" He heard Mikan asked him, and he nodded. Any food that has got something to do with strawberries is truly his weakness, and only Ruka and Imai knew about that.

"Hello there, Natsume!" A shrilly voice echoed, and he fought the urge to cover his ears so that he may not seem to be rude.

Looking up, he saw unfamiliar green pair of eyes staring at him with a smile. Why in the world does she know him? Did Mikan already told them about him?

"Mikan told us about you!"

And he was right.

"Anyway, I'm Shouda Sumire, Mikan's co-teacher." She grinned and offered her hand. He sensed that she was not the type to flirt, so he accepted her offer of handshake. Besides, if Mikan told them about him, they would know that he's already taken, that he's already Mikan's.

Ah, why did that sound so possessive?

"I'm… Hyuuga Natsume." He blandly stated. Usually, he wouldn't give his name to random people he just met, but since she's one of Mikan's co-workers, he thought that she's harmless.

"Yeah, so I was told! Mikan actually had a jackpot!" She squealed and Natsume flinched at that. This woman's voice is actually louder than Mikan's. "So you're taking part on the fun run this week, am I right?"

He frowned. Fun run?

"Ah, I haven't told you about that Natsume." Mikan smiled and looked at him before continuing. "Remember the meeting last time when I asked you if you could take care of Youichi?"

He sneered inside. Of course he remembers that. Why would he forget that day when he got his first kiss from her? And for the record, that was also his first kiss. To be honest, that was also the time when he left his clients without a word when they were in the midst of discussing about their business deal. But he clearly had no regrets when he decided to leave them and go back home instead. If not, he wouldn't get his kiss from her, right?

"I do. That was one great of a day." He smirked. Mikan, catching up what he's trying to convey, blushed.

"S-Shut up. Anyway…" She paused and smiled. "…we talked about the fun run last week. And since you are too busy to take part of it, I decided that I'll run for our section. It's just too bad that Youichi isn't in my class." She pouted.

Heck. If only they were not in a public and child-friendly place, he must have kissed her senseless already.

It's also true that he'll be very busy this coming week, since he has lots of business deals to catch up on. And although he doesn't work too much, Ruka would still support him, anyway.

"But anyway, it's still great that he's on Koko's class." She grinned.

Now, who the hell is Koko?

"What's great about being part of that ass' class?" The girl Shouda butted in, catching Natsume's attention. Is that Koko seriously whipped for her to talk rudely of that person?

"You sound as if I'm not your husband."

A loud, manly voice startled them and they looked up to see a blonde guy wearing glasses grinning at them. He kneeled down to pat Natsume's shoulder and he sighed.

"Ah, man. You're so lucky to eat all of Mikan's food everyday!" He shouted which earned him a glare from the two girls. And maybe, that Koko guy could make that three.

He himself truly admits that he's lucky, since what the guy said was right. Mikan is an angel who's capable of doing things right—may it be cooking or cleaning, or being a mother and a husband to Youichi and to him. Maybe, that's one of the traits that he admires about her.

"But it's a good thing that Mikan's food is one of the prizes!"

At that, the crimson-eyed guy jolted up.

"Well, it's such a waste that you could not join, man!" Again, he heard the Koko guy proudly shouted. And it's already irritating him that he seems to be close to his wife.

Who is he to think that Hyuuga Natsume ever backs out?

Before the poor guy could even continue his rants, he was already stopped halfway when he received a glare from the businessman with a silent word of 'shut up', which wasn't noticed by either Mikan or Shouda.

"Know what sweetheart?" Natsume looked at Mikan whose face suddenly turned red and his glare intensified when his eyes found its way back on the poor, sweating guy. "I think I'll join the _fun run_."

And the torture he felt a while ago was worth it when he felt her hugging him from behind while squealing.

**My Strange Family**

After a few more hours of scaring the guy off, the three had arrived home from the park. Well, Natsume didn't come back to the office, but chose to call his secretary instead, telling her that he's going back home early. And as usual, Ruka took care of his job, their argument this morning seemed liked it didn't exist at all.

Once they had changed clothes, Mikan went to the kitchen and decided to prepare a dinner for them, while the two stayed on the couch in front of the flat-screen television.

Youichi, who has his small, brown, teddy bear-shaped bag dangling in front of him, sat down on the floor and brought out a piece of white paper.

He truly had a great day.

Teacher Koko has been very funny—although he's a bit annoying—and even though most of the students were constantly regaled by his tales of mock woe, he was still very happy to finally meet some friends. Ah, one of them is teacher Koko's daughter, Kasumi. She's not very silent, and she's not very loud either. And for that he's thankful. Well, actually, he wouldn't mind her being loud, but he's already given up to the idea that the only loud person he loves is his mama. Everyone is really kind to him, since they said that he's the baby of the class. He snorted. But he's not a baby anymore! He's a fine, grown-up, good boy like what his mama told him.

Dismissing his thoughts, Youichi re-read the contents of the letter and smiled before looking up at his father who's watching television news.

"Papa…" He called out, and successfully got his attention. "…I learned a lot today!" he grinned from ear-to-ear.

Yes, he sure learned a lot today. When his teacher Koko asked him what he did on weekends, he said in a very proud tone that he did aerobics with his mama, while shouting 'shake that skinny ass'—ah, that's wrong it's actually skimpy he said. But still, that got his teacher laughing hard. And yes, that one when the teacher asked them the difference between big and small, again, he proudly said that his is small and his papa's is big. When teacher Koko asked him what that thing is, he smartly stated that thing between their legs.

He still remembers how he got the whole class' 'ooohhhs' and 'aaahhhs'. Are they really too moved by his answer that they started to befriend him when teacher Koko's face paled and almost fainted at his declaration? Sheesh. He doesn't have to show that he's too happy with his answer.

Natsume, who saw that Youichi has been grinning, smiled and turned off the television. "And that would be?"

Youichi stopped.

Oh yeah, there was one particular subject when teacher Koko gave him two thumbs up. And that was during their PE class.

"Ah!" He smiled and got his father's full attention. "I helped my friends! Because Takeshi is running out of breath, he let go of the rope, and Kasumi's shoelaces are untied, she too let go of the rope! But, but…" Youichi shouted while laughing and smiled widely. "…I rubbed Takeshi's back just like what mama does when I'm out of breath, and I had both Kasumi and Takeshi pull the rope, and I tied Kasumi's shoelaces!"

Natsume smiled. In just a few weeks, Youichi learned how to speak more and express his feelings directly. And for that, he was glad. He had never seen him so lively before, even when he was still in the orphanage, but the Youichi in front of him now is totally different from the one he used to be.

"And you know what papa?"

Natsume raised a brow while smiling, urging him to continue.

"We won, and they thanked me." With a soft voice, Youichi smiled.

At that, Natsume frowned and looked down. Why is this so closely similar to his situation a while ago? Then he remembered Imai's words. He was taunting them when all he did was to order them around, and he never appreciated Ruka's works.

Even though they all had their priorities to tend to their own self, Youichi still managed to help them, and the simple act of being 'thanked' was already enough for his child to smile.

Youichi really is a bright kid.

"Oh, and papa! I also learned a few words from teacher Koko!" The young boy grinned, and at the sound of the teacher's name, Natsume frowned. That teacher has better be teaching his son very carefully, or he himself will castrate him to death.

"Let's hear it then." He smiled.

And with a proud grin, Youichi answered. "Bitch, ass, and shit!"

He's gonna kill that bastard tomorrow, first thing in the morning.

**My Strange Family**

Mikan, who did not hear a single word from the two, sighed and went out after completely preparing their dinner.

And the sight in front of her made her smile in pure joy and satisfaction. She's really happy to see Natsume sleeping soundly on the couch, his arms securely wrapped around Youichi who's also sleeping on top of him.

When she was about to go back to the kitchen, the doorbell rang and she turned around to open the door, only to see a pair of black eyes staring at her.

She frowned when she suddenly felt so worried the time she saw him.

His voice even scared her more, and when she was about to let him in, he shook his head.

"I am Serio Rei." He paused and showed her an identification card before speaking further. "I am here to take back master Natsume to US."

**My Strange Family**

**Typed on: **December 13, 2012

3:06 am

**Posted on: **December 13, 2012

**Author's Notes: **I'm back! And still alive at that! Heehee. :D

Conflicts now made its grand entrance. Haha!

Oh gosh, I hope I'm not hallucinating right now. I just finished another chapter and I'm so happy! Anyway, guys, thank you so, so, so, so much for your continuous support, and for praying and wishing me to have a healthy well-being. Anyway, I'm completely fine now, and that's all thanks to God and to you also!

Without further ado, let me please explain that I'm not planning to put more cursing words for the next chapters, and for the sake of entertainment, I just included those last three words from Youichi, which have a different meaning—I think that excludes the word 'shit' but oh well.

Oh yeah, please do forgive me if I wasn't able –again- to reply to some of your messages, but I promise, once I get my head back to normal functionality again, I'd gladly send you a token of my gratitude through personal message. And I would also like to thank the two people who added me on Facebook, Ren-san and Apple-san. I am really glad to have known them! If it's not much of a bother to you guys, please do add me on Facebook—facebook dot com slash jerrette dot ootori. Thank you!

And thanks to the following:

**claire-chan143**

**bellward13**

**ArtsyNinja3**

**April Twelving**

**citrusims**

**Miss Evana**

**rinoakim**

**y-icey**

**Shinagi**

**Octaves**

**Natsumes Love**

**Razux**

**AnimeGalRena**

**BabyGirl**

**sophie**

**sapphireangel09**

**xxxStarlightAngel**

**adrienna22**

**spica14**

**Prick 'n Improper**

**jdcocoagirl**

**DEVilishAngel00**

**Guests 1 and 2**

See you on the next chapter!

-Erieh Yamazaki


	5. Entertain Visitors

**Summary:** **AU **They both wanted to adopt him—she, out of pity and he, for his own benefit, yet they refused to give the little kid up to each other. "Well, since you guys are totally attached to him anyway, why don't the three of you live together as a happy family?" Thus a complete trouble inside the house starts— an always-ecstatic mama Mikan, a killjoy papa Natsume, and a three-year-old Youichi completely amused at his new parents' 'relationship'. Oh boy.

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to repeat this over and over? I certainly do not and never will own Gakuen Alice. I own the story plot, but I give Higuchi Tachibana-sama the credits for making this anime though.

**My Strange Family**

_**House Rule 5: Entertain Visitors**_

"_One day you will do things for me that you hate. That is what it means to be family.__"_

_-_ _Jonathan Safran Foer_

It was a deafening silence.

Ever since Natsume woke up and saw the man on the door, no word has been uttered except for her husband's single word of 'Persona.'

She was never used to this kind of silent treatment, and although her current family sometimes falls into silence when they are hanging out together, it was never like this uncomfortable. But still, who would not think that keeping your mouth shut is a good idea when some mysterious guy barges into your house and declares that he's going to drag your husband's butt away to some English-speaking country?

And what's more unnerving than to have that guy named Serio something staring at you?

Well, definitely, it's not a good scene for Youichi to witness since they were stuck in a situation where adults are the only ones who can solve this predicament. Anyway, she still doesn't know if her presence's even needed for this. Natsume can definitely take good care of it alone.

"I apologize for being rude earlier. Let me please introduce myself. I am Serio Rei, the right hand of the Hyuuga family's head master." The black-haired stranger stood up and bowed in front of Mikan, an act in which she returned with the same gesture.

"Ah, I-I'm-" And before she could introduce herself, Natsume stood up in front of her with his hands tucked inside the pocket of his white jogging pants and faced the man.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume's eyes glazed with anger.

Serio Rei, remembering that he hasn't told him his motive for coming, sighed and looked at Mikan for a brief moment before looking back at Natsume again.

"We were not informed about your sudden marriage and a kid's adoption. If Ms. Imai hadn't contacted your grandfather, we wouldn't know that you-"

"Serio." Natsume blatantly spoke, cutting off the other man's words. "You and I both know that I was never blessed with a long patience."

Unable to resist the tension any longer, Mikan awkwardly smiled. "W-Well, I think we need a good cup of tea. Let's go Youichi?"

The little boy nodded and reached out when she offered her hand to him, dragging their feet towards the kitchen.

Just as she thought, this issue is only for the two older guys to solve. Ah, but could this issue be so big that they actually needed to talk in private? What that stranger said truly bugged her, one part because it involves Natsume and another part because she's got a bad feeling of being in pain if Natsume would agree and go with him. But why does he even need to go to America if he's already living perfectly here?

On the other side of the room, Rei sat down defeated and nodded. He admits that he is already familiar with the following scenario, because this isn't the first time that he was told to bring the news to the Hyuuga clan's 10th generation leader that his grandfather wants him to go back to America. And it was like a continuous drill that it always ends with his master Natsume turning down the offer of taking over their business' branch in that foreign country. He was actually glad that the little child whom he had grown to take care of is now a man, and can finally make his own, smart decisions by himself.

During the first five years of his persistence—as Natsume would define it, he has always been hearing the same brittle answer of 'no' and same reason of 'business matters' from him—but seeing something different right now makes him believe that the upcoming verdict would likewise have the same effect of him, going back without the twenty-eight-year-old man.

To be honest, he's now being annoyed by the fact that the young man's grandfather has been getting more and more determined to get him back. But Natsume is like a son to him, and that old man is too stubborn to let his grandson do what he wants.

But what surprised him the most is that he actually adopted a kid just for business, and on top of it all, he agreed to be tied into someone he doesn't even love. Perhaps, because it actually didn't involve his personal feelings, that pushed him to surrender his 'World's Most Sought Bachelor' title.

"I am here because your grandfather wants you to come with me to America." Rei bowed his head, avoiding the stare he knew Natsume would possess the very second he delivered the sole reason of his arrival. As usual, the young master would expect that.

"I don't think discussing this would be necessary." His crimson eyes narrowed. Just like he predicted, the man who took care of him since he was a baby is here to tell him that his grandfather wants him to fly to States. The moment he heard him talking to Mikan, he knew he doesn't have any good thing to say, because when he's here, it always involves his old man.

And yeah, it was never good.

"Master Natsume…" He said gently. "…your family needs you there to help them with their current client."

"Hell they do." Natsume slumped down on the sofa and crossed his legs while massaging his head.

Ah, damn.

This is the second time in this day that he did that, the first one because of those stupid clients who refused his offer and now this—his old geezer who wants him back to America. Who ever said that to be a business man is easy? He practically needed his butt working out without delays; deal with people who are ignorant enough to know that one has always been equal to one—meaning, what they sow, they reap; and lastly, knock some sense on his family who think that doing his job is as easy as pulling his boxers down when he needed to urinate.

Why was he born into a world of idiots again?

"The last time I checked, there was a man named Andou Tsubasa on the damned list of that old man's most trusted person." He looked vehemently at him. "Why don't they let that Andou show what he's capable of?"

At that, the older guy sighed. He hated how logic was always used in the Hyuuga's bloodline.

"It's a serious matter, master Natsume."

"An issue that even that guy cannot take good care of?" Natsume bitterly sneered. "If that was the case, I would gladly see my old man shit in his pants in suffering."

Ah, yes, there are also good old times like this when Natsume would badmouth his grandfather, especially, when he's already asking for the impossible from the most impossible things—and that includes him, being demanded to leave Japan. If he doesn't have any unfinished work here, he might reconsider. The worst is, that's not at all the problem to be reckoned with, but the mere existence of his wife and son, whom he thinks would also prevent him from going. If he would just go back weeks from now, he surely wouldn't think twice of packing his things up, but no. Just the thought of leaving the two leaves an agonizing feeling in his heart.

Double damn for admitting that.

"Master Natsume, if you'd allow me to state my business here…" Rei paused and looked at him. "…I'm afraid that you'll hate me to say this but I was strictly told to never leave this place without you. Or if you want, you can just please bring your family with-"

"No one in this family will leave." A firm response from him sent Mikan peeking from the kitchen's window that's connected to the living room of their house.

Again, her husband is being so stubborn. What if it really was a serious issue? Is he really planning to turn down the man's offer? If she was in his place, maybe she could think about it, but she also understands that Natsume doesn't want to involve her and Youichi into his family issue—if ever it was a chaotic one. But still, this is the first time that she saw him in a dishevelled state.

"I suggest that you leave this family alone before I sue you of trespassing. Get out. Now."

Serio Rei has always been persistent, yes, but he also knows when to give up, especially, if Hyuuga Natsume starts to bring his threats out. Due to past experiences, being threatened by him never caused any good memories… and it just happened that he's more capable of engraving a traumatic event one can never really forget. To never provoke a Hyuuga was basically imprinted on his mind ever since he started working for them.

With a last sigh, he bowed and stood up, preparing for his departure, which he knew that will happen anytime as soon as he stepped his foot inside Hyuuga Natsume's humble abode. "I'll talk to your grandfather about this and have him understand your situation."

Mikan, who saw that the man is now gone, went out of the kitchen and walked towards Natsume.

"Natsume-"

"I'm going back to my room."

The only thing she did was to nod and sigh while Youichi looked at her in confusion and worry.

**My Strange Family**

"What? Natsume is gonna leave Japan?!" Sumire shouted, uncaring that the other teachers in the faculty are now looking at her in mixed annoyance and amusement.

It still irks Mikan how the other woman always wanted her first name to be paired up with her real surname when she's already married to their co-teacher Kokoro, and one of the annoying facts is that he didn't even mind it. Ah, so much for being married.

Unlike her, who exchanged vows with Natsume, she had shamelessly turned her papers to the principal afterwards that she changed her surname to, well, Hyuuga. It wasn't a big deal, but it's one of the ways to perfectly cover their act, even if it includes declaring that she's now married to one of the most powerful—and handsome—businessmen in the world. And that surname alone makes her think that he was hers and hers alone, like she's made to carry his name.

Ah, what the hell has she been thinking of?

Ever since that day when she kissed him twice, his face never left her mind, and whenever he's around, she cannot help but feel so giddy and excited. Even yesterday when she called him, she was actually nervous and expectant that he would not reject her offer of eating snacks in the park together—and she was very happy when he did not decline. She did not also know what pushed her to do something so bold—like hug him.

She just freaking hugged him yesterday!

Well, in a way, it wasn't wrong, since he's her husband already, and maybe, that could be one of her affection to tell the other ladies that the man is taken.

Excuse her for being possessive.

Besides, she was just thankful that he agreed to participate on their school's fun run, although she doesn't know why he immediately changed his mind. It's still a mystery to her.

But what caught her attention was the fact that he acted so different last night. After that man went out, he didn't say anything except for his single sentence of going back to his own room. Well, what the heck was that? It also worried Youichi when he didn't kiss her goodbye—erm, well, she wasn't actually expecting that… or maybe she was. Even so, she realized that maybe he did want to go, but he was just restraining himself because of her and Youichi.

Come to think of it… he hasn't told her anything about his family. She hasn't too—ah, wait, she almost. Yeah, almost. And he was being a jerk that time, so she wasn't able to continue what she was gonna say.

That damned business freak.

"What the hell, Mikan?! Are you even listening?!" Sumire shouted now, that everyone inside their room started to glare at her.

"Gah, remind me again why you are a preschool teacher, 'mire." Umenomiya Anna, another preschool teacher, shook her hand in annoyance when the green-haired woman expressed her anger through the use of her mouth, and man was she so flabbergasted whenever that woman screams—it makes her wonder how Koko and little Kasumi deal with her every day.

"Don't mind her, Anna. She's just shocked." This time, Tobita Yuu smiled without turning his eyes away from the craft he's working on.

Mikan sighed. Things start to heat up in their room once her husband's name becomes the subject. Before, their attention—man or woman, gay or straight, have always been directed at the celebrities that they hate, and she admits that she too always joins their 'hit-that-star' conversation. In other words, it was their way to criticize those actors, actresses, models, singers and that other whose faces make its way to television screens.

But that habit of theirs started to crumble ever since Hyuuga Natsume came to picture.

It was a shock for them to actually know that Sakura Mikan decided and agreed to marry Hyuuga Natsume—whom the ladies once fantasized about, even Sumire. And she was really laughing inside when she told them that she personally knows Hyuuga Natsume. Ah, she still remembers their individual expressions that time.

"I think Natsume wants to go." She smiled a small one and looked outside. Sooner, it would start to snow… it would start to get cold. Mikan frowned. She doesn't have any good feeling about this. "Who wouldn't if it involves your family? If he wants to, I think he should."

"Well, I don't think so." Finally, the green-eyed girl calmed down. It is a relief… for all of them. "If he wants to go, I think he'll say that himself. Trust me. I felt that bluntness runs on that guy's system."

Maybe, she's right.

Always rely on Sumire's instincts.

"I'd be glad if you were right."

Anyway, Mikan herself felt that too. Right from the first time they met, she knew that Hyuuga Natsume is a guy who loves to voice out what's running inside his big, intelligent brain. And she did feel that giving him impressions—bad impressions would literally make her beg for mercy not to carry out embarrassing things that he discovered about her.

That man is just so straightforward!

And to hear that he could threaten that man last night, she could not decide whether she would go search for more bad side from him or just let her mind-set be put to its peaceful stability.

Argh. It really isn't good to think of someone like that when he's already stressed enough to deal with his own problems in office and obviously, in his family.

Standing up, Mikan smiled and waved her co-workers goodbye before walking towards the place where Youichi is playing.

Visiting her husband would be a very good idea, she decided.

**My Strange Family**

Natsume lazily sat down on his black, swivel chair, almost annoyed at how their meeting went out. First, there were some technical problems—the woman who was assigned for the presentation was not fully equipped with things that she needed to—in his own Hyuuga vocabulary—impress those simple-minded car freaks. And to add insult to the injury, that was the second despising thing he hated when it comes to job, and that employee of his was too dumb enough to notice that he was already and silently giving her a glare. Thankfully, the presentation ended up well.

Because he was actually the one who saved her butt and his company's name.

He groaned.

The second one was all about his secretary accidentally spilling a hot coffee on one of the clients' suit, and since he's not used to apologizing because of others' fault, he had Ruka talk to the idiotic secretary's 'victim', and again, they were spared, and they did not refuse his offer.

He sighed and massaged his temples grudgingly.

It did not actually end there.

He never thought that one of his greatest workers, Harukaze Mochiage, would be the one to be the reason of their current downfall.

The reason?

A simple fact that he got into a fight with a man last night and that man turned out to be one of the most important clients of Natsume.

It was a big mistake for him to assign that war-freak into the information department.

Turning his body away from the table through his swivel chair, Natsume closed his eyes and threw his head back. This day could not get any worse.

Suddenly, a soft knock from the door was heard, and he let out an angered 'Come in' without looking at the new occupiers of his office. He audibly growled, followed by his act of loosening his black tie and removing his black coat from his body. It is almost snowing yet his body is suffering from a hot temperature. It was truly ironic.

Still he didn't move an inch, and put his arms on the armchair instead.

"What the hell do you want?" He said and opened his eyes. "I remember that I've made myself clear five minutes ago when I said that I don't want to be disturbed."

"I guess we'll just leave." An onslaught is fired out on his mind when he heard her soft voice behind him, and startled, Natsume looked back and stood up, seeing her give him an apologetic smile. Ah, the little boy is there too, a sad frown creeping up on his chubby face.

He doesn't know why but the second he saw them, his fatigue vanished away in a moment. It's impossible, really, but these two sure have an idea on how to get him on his shaking knees just by producing a face that an anti-pity like him hated. Whenever it started, he doesn't remember, but his world, being fumblingly wrapped around their little fingers without a single complaint is an indisputable proof of his growing affection for them. Even his sister cannot even do that.

"Wait. I'm sorry." He finally apologized.

If Ruka was here, it'd be a damned afternoon for both of the boys—as the animal-loving guy would freak out because of a single sorry that elicited from his mouth and Natsume himself for apologizing in front of Ruka. Again, that will never happen. Not in a million light-year.

He swallowed a good amount of his own saliva and walked past his table, leaning the lower part of his body back on it.

Without a warning, Youichi ran to him and hugged his knees, preparing himself to bring forth his unshed tears that were kept hidden since last night.

To be honest, he's very happy when his mama told him that they're gonna visit his papa, because he knows that he is not feeling well since the man from last night came into their house. And if that guy is the one who caused uneasiness to his father, then might as well start to hate him… because his papa's discomfort clearly saddens his mama. And she, without the usual, genuine smile on her face is the last thing he wanted to see.

The businessman sighed and picked the boy up, gazing at Mikan with a look of hopelessness.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm just… tired." Natsume patted the boy's head when the latter encircled his arms protectively around him, an additional action when he buried his face on the crook of his father's neck.

Mikan nodded and offered him a warm, understanding smile, an expression from her that he decided he's not getting tired by looking at.

"I can see that." She half-laughed and walked towards him and went on. "I hope you don't mind me thinking that it's got something to do with what happened last night." Mikan bowed her head down and frowned when he paused to look at her and immediately shook his head gently.

"Natsume…" Again, she looked at him and smiled sadly while she settled on the idea of touching his left cheek. "…you should take a break. You look so pale."

He flinched when her palm made a direct contact on his face, and surprisingly, in a short moment, he sighed and leaned on her hands.

"I think I should." He smiled back and put Youichi down who's now looking up at him with a small smile of his own. "It's not everyday that my lovely wife and smart son visit me anyway." Natsume winked at her and she giggled, playfully smacking his chest.

"I-diot." She said and looked at his crumpled suit. Mikan pulled him closer to her through his necktie and grinned. "You don't even know how to make yourself presentable even in that poor state."

He raised a brow and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. That felt good, he thought, like her body is perfectly made to fit his own.

"I thought that was your job?" He scoffed when she snorted. "Oh please, don't make it sound as if I'm a bad husband who puts all his troubles as an addition to his wife's burdens."

Mikan glared at him. "That's not even acceptable, Mr. Hyuuga." She pulled his tie hard in which she received a response of a groan and a vehement stare. "On the contrary…" Her gaze softened.

For her, seeing Natsume in this situation really troubles her, and she wonders if she could even help him lessen or completely take his problems away from him with her own, aloof ways. That would be a better subject of discussion inside her head.

"…I think I'm the one who gives you troubles." Mikan sighed. He looked away.

"That's not true at all. I'm the one who decided not to go. And it's my own choice." He paused and searched for doubt in her eyes. There was none, and so he continued. "Trust me. I will never fall asleep in another house without a loud voice from you."

Smack.

"That hurts, Mrs. Hyuuga." He glared at her once again. She gave it back, and when she realized he had called her by his surname partnered with an honorific used for married women, her face flushed.

"S-Shut up! I was being serious there, you know!" Annoyed, Mikan removed his arms from her waist and turned her body against him, huffing and crossing her arms. She mentally smiled when he laughed and pulled her again, only this time, he hugged her from behind.

"Sorry." He whispered. "But I'm also serious."

Youichi, sensing that he's completely being forgotten by his parents, shrugged and sat down on the soft sofa, smiling at the thought of the progress of his parents' relationship. And oh, it would be better to solve cases while having himself resting on the soft chair like what they have in their house. Yes, cases, like the question of why his mama's face is red at the moment.

He's now happy since his papa said that he's not going away, and they are making him all pumped up again to play as their matchmaker. He sneered. That cupid dude is useless, unlike him who's doing a pretty good job on making them closer every second.

Anyone who's gonna tear them three apart will suffer from innumerable consequences, care of his very own, little hands. Thinking of some examples he saw on television (and a few more advices from his lovely papa) on how to torture someone will be a great time to spend his day when he's bored.

"Natsume!" A loud voice coming from the door echoed, and Youichi frowned at the person who had some guts to disturb his mama and papa's lovey-dovey moment. Somehow, the guy is also a handsome one, with his blue eyes and blond hair. He shook his head. His papa is still the most handsome man ever created on planet. And he's the second one, just like what his mama said.

Ruka frowned. What the hell is Natsume doing?

Ah, right. That must be Sakura Mikan, he thought.

Natsume, not at all alarmed, lazily raised a brow at him and finally pulled his right arm away from the squirming woman in front of him. He promised to have a great 'talk' with him later once Mikan and Youichi are out of this.

"I'm sorry to disturb you…" Ruka swallowed when Natsume glared at him and continued. "But the directors and your client are on their way here."

Before he could even continue, three men already entered his office, looking very appalled at the sight of HCI's Chief Executive Officer hugging an unknown woman. The first one wearing a white suit in his mid-50s coughed and looked at Natsume.

"Well… I think we should talk privately Mr. Hyuuga."

Natsume frowned. "I thought I've already told you that I will never give you the concept unless you agree to my terms and conditions?" He let go of Mikan completely and she silently and politely walked towards Youichi. "We're through about this issue. You may leave."

The second man with green hair who is close to his age glared at him.

"What the hell do you think, Hyuuga? You're not our own boss to have you dictate us what we're gonna do." He looked at him from head to toe. "Your employees do that dirty job for you."

Natsume, whose anger at this point is rising again, calmly replied as to not scare the youngest occupier of the room. Youichi hasn't seen him getting angry after all, and it would be bad for him if he sees it, or worse, he might even avoid him due to his nature.

"Just think whatever you want to. I refuse to respond to your inquisitions. That's all I can say." He looked at Ruka, urging him to escort the three men out and when the blond was about to do so, the third, gray-haired man sighed.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I was totally disappointed in this one. I was actually expecting that you could even consider other's ideas concerning that new project we're planning, but you had to be a heartless person. You should-"

"I think explaining ourselves to him would be useless." The green-haired man glared at him again and sent him a smirk. "Hyuuga is totally an airhead, of course. That's why he was considered to be only a candidate for his grandfather's-"

That was it. Hyuuga Natsume closed his eyes and his restraint to punch the guy's face went tumbling down. Ruka, on the other hand, bit his lips in fear that Natsume really may kill the guy. He pitied him. No one, ever since they were just kids, had the guts to even send Natsume a terrifying look, or say something about him on top of that.

Yes, there was one, he remembered, and if he wasn't on that scene on that day, Natsume might have really hurt the guy badly. That's why even he doesn't displease him in any way possible. Not that they don't have a good relationship as best friends.

Slap.

And then silence ensued, followed by Ruka's own gasp and Natsume's small 'What the-?'

Five pairs of eyes looked at the scene in bewilderment.

"I…" Mikan paused, her brown eyes looking at the green-haired guy in pure hatred. "…I double dare you to repeat what you said, bastard."

When he didn't answer, she slapped him again, this time, on his other cheek.

"That term suits you more. And that classy business suit you're wearing looks a filthy rag combined with your attitude." Her tone rose a bit higher, not minding that all eyes are now looking at her, and her husband's very own with pride.

"Try insulting my husband again and I'll make sure no company in this world would hire you ever again." Mikan ended her sentence with a frown. That was the first time she snapped, but actually, it wasn't in her plan at all to interfere with their conversation since she knew it would only concern business, but when that guy started to badmouth Natsume, she realized it was her time to give him a little 'wake-up' call. And she smiled in satisfaction when she saw that two, red-printed hand-marks on the guy's face. It suits him more, she mused.

The said guy glared back at her and raised his arms, attempting to hurt her when his hand stopped.

"I'm afraid you're crossing the line, Yukimura." Natsume's cold voice boomed in the room that sent even Ruka and Mikan shaking. "I could tolerate what you said about me, but I will never let you step ever again here—much more forgive you for trying to hurt my wife." He sneered at him. "You know what I can possibly do to you, to your business…" Natsume paused and pulled down the other guy's tie with an outraged force. "…and most especially, to your little secret."

Natsume gave him a malicious smile when he glared at the people in the room. "I-I have no idea with what you're saying, Hyuuga." A pause. "So there's no use in-"

"Anyway, I could always file you a case for trying to inflict a pain on my pregnant wife."

Silence.

"What?!" Mikan shouted and glared at Natsume, who closed their distance and silently leaned his face near hers.

"In exchange of my agreement to join the fun run, you have to get along with my act." He whispered and she nodded, realizing that he was suggesting an act. This serves the guy right, anyway. Natsume looked at them again, ignoring Ruka and Youichi's surprised and happy expression respectively.

"Besides, don't you think it would benefit me to see a guy suffer from the same horrible account he did a year ago?"

And that was enough for the guy to walk out of the room shaking in fear.

"Well, uhh…" The oldest guy started. "I think we will reconsider this, Mr. Hyuuga, since you got a lot of pressure on you with your… pregnant wife."

The two guys excused themselves afterwards and Ruka ran to them before mouthing a 'Talk to you later' to Natsume.

The black-haired guy smirked and looked at Mikan who's now having a red face. "Well, that was a great idea, don't you think?"

She could only sigh and nod.

"Mama, papa…" A grinning Youichi looked at them in happiness. "…I'm having a baby brother or sister already?"

That's another issue to be taken care of—in the eyes of Youichi, that is.

**My Strange Family**

Natsume reached out to the cup of coffee on the table while staring at the television news. It was already midnight but his eyes don't even cooperate in his mind that wished to sleep his night out. He can even barely manage to get the details on the news since he felt so very tired—physically and emotionally, but not in the sissy way. He's far too engrossed in thinking of the possibilities of renewing the contract and creating new ideas but he really can't think properly.

"Natsume?"

Good. She's also awake.

He looked back and smiled at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked and sipped his coffee. "Can't sleep?"

She nodded and walked towards him, deciding to sit down when he offered her to sit beside him. "I can't."

Silence crept up and the only sound heard is the murmurs from the television. Natsume looked at her.

"Is Youichi sleeping soundly?" He asked her and she nodded again. "I see."

Mikan silently stared at him. For once, she thought she might really say that she had already fallen in love with this guy sooner, but decided to keep it to herself. She has been contemplating on it for a while, but she thought that letting him know about it would just make it too harder for the both of them when the time comes that they needed to separate ways. Besides, it might just be the reason that would push him to go to America. She doesn't wish for that to happen.

Anyway, silently liking him would still be the best.

"Hey, Natsume." Mikan frowned at her own decision of calling him. She doesn't know why she did it, but it felt good. Rolling his name on her lips makes her feel so happy, yes, but it wasn't good when she's stuck with the person whose name she just called! What in the world is she gonna tell him?!

He looked at her and raised a brow. "What is it?" He asked, and when she didn't answer for a while, he stood up and prepared to bring his coffee on the sink. But then, she called him again so he stopped. Natsume looked back at her again. "What is it?" He repeated his question.

Mikan stood up as well and walked towards him. "I…" She started. "…I just want to know if… if it would be alright if I-" She looked at him wide-eyed when she realized that she was dragged to the sofa back again, the cup on the floor forgotten, and her new position below Natsume totally intrigued her.

"N-Nat-"

"Say, Mikan." His eyes looked at hers amusingly. "I was pretty impressed with your words a while ago. That makes me feel that we're really a married couple." At that, Mikan swallowed. Well, she did just that earlier because she was really pissed at the guy's attitude. Although she still doesn't know what that guy meant by 'candidate'.

Silence again, and the sound of the television seemed too loud for the both of them.

"What if…" Natsume affectionately stared at her. "…we just get you pregnant for real?"

Mikan embarrassingly looked at him. What in the world does he mean by that? Well, based on the movies she watched and the books she read, when a guy asks a woman to do something… intimate, it just meant that the guy likes the woman, unless he's suggesting for a one-night stand. But what she found in his eyes doesn't at all tell her that what he's asking her is just for entertainment. It was pure sincerity, like he asks him to do it with her and only her.

But what could be the result to this? In later times, they would eventually break off their contract. The thought alone makes her feel so pressured and disappointed.

Natsume too didn't even think twice on saying that, because he's already sure of it. It's true that he was satisfied at her little tantrums a while ago, but he was also glad that she stood up for him. That also meant that she unconsciously prevented him from tainting his hands. Even so, he wasn't at all happy when she did the work of humiliating that bastard for him.

"Natsume, why are you kidding-"

"I'm serious." He made that face again. That same face when she thought she would just fall down on her knees and tell him that she indeed likes him. It was like a responsorial communication between them, she, through words and he, through his own actions. The minute he protected her from being hurt, she knew her heart had caught by this guy, but she cannot even let him know about it. Damn, she's being too repetitive lately, but she guessed that that's what a person in love can do.

"It'll hurt." Was her single answer, not realizing that it was actually a synonymous phrase concerning the issue between them now.

"I know. It's the first time for the both of us after all." He looked at her strangely. Of course it'll hurt! Doesn't she know that? But unknown to him, it doesn't concern their physical attributes being involved in the activity he's suggesting to do with her and her alone.

Oh shit, shit, shit. This is the first time he asked that trembling with anticipation, but he had to be a fool. He's inexperienced at this, he admits, but that was because he's saving his little pride that starts with v and ends in y, and he's always making sure that he'll give it to the one he loves the most.

Hell. He just did not admit that.

"T-That's not what I meant." Mikan's face reddened in embarrassment. Just as she thought, he's thinking that she was talking about the effects of their… possible-to-happen escapade. She turned her head sideways, avoiding Natsume's impossible eyes, and she knows that if she continued on staring at him, it would lure her to agree at his request. Well, she likes it too, yes, who wouldn't anyway?

Natsume is a handsome, smart guy, who already has his own company at the age of twenty-eight, and he's someone any woman could wish for.

In other words, she's too lucky to have this guy hovering above her, asking her to do something any girl would say 'yes' to.

"I mean… we're only bound to live together for months." Bitterly, she said it. "What would we obtain from this?"

As much as she hated to admit it, agreeing to this and then forgetting that this time existed when they part ways later on would be more painful than to have him inside her.

She shook her head at the thought. She's becoming a bit perverted when she's around Natsume.

But instead of answering, his look only intensified, and the last thread that connects his sanity and his heart snapped, resulting in him leaning down to meet her neck—with his lips, more accurately when her head's actually turned to other side.

She moaned.

"N-Natsu-" And he stopped. She frowned at the loss of tingling sensation.

"You definitely liked it." He smirked at her and she glared at him, half-embarrassed.

"Shut up." said Mikan, and avoided his gaze. "What are we gonna do about this if we separate ways? It would be too painful." The last sentence came out as a whisper, and she can't even stop herself from having a misty-eyed face.

Natsume raised a brow at her. Is she telling him that it would hurt her when they had a divorce?

The hell. He isn't even planning on letting her go. She is his.

And his alone.

But still, it made his hopes high that maybe, just maybe, she does love him.

"That's why I want to do it." Natsume simply said. "To have reasons not to be away from you."

Her eyes immediately widened and she looked at him.

No way is he suggesting that…

Her thoughts and doubts died down when he had her body encaged in his arms, his lips landing on her very own, starting a heated battle between them. Just the two of them.

Ah, that felt good. It was like Natsume to tell his words through his actions.

"Papa? Mama?"

A voice interrupted them.

Natsume sure loves Youichi's little, melodious voice ringing inside their home, but if this would be a drill whenever something good between him and his wife comes up, he'll make sure next time to tire the kid the whole day just so he can have a sound sleep, and maybe, there would be no destructions afterwards.

He'll consider on telling him to behave if he wants to get his little sister or brother.

Mikan, seeing that Youichi had seen them once again in a very compromising situation, pushed Natsume lightly and stood up, walking over to Youichi.

"Erm… Youichi, do you want mama to sleep with you?" Mikan nervously laughed and faced Youichi whose eyes are alternately looking at her and at Natsume. Thankfully, he nodded and faced Natsume one last time.

"I'm sorry about that, papa." He bowed politely and looked at his mama up whom he found was looking at Natsume with a small, embarrassed frown.

Natsume smirked at her and mouthed a 'Later'.

Once the both of them got out of his eyesight, his smirk faded and was changed by a frown of his own, throwing his head back afterwards.

Ah, realizations are never new to him, but this one that occurred in his head just brought back a small, genuine smile on his lips.

Yeah, screw his 'neither strings nor emotions attached' principle.

He just has to change that line later on.

And oh yeah, screw that stupid cupid too.

**My Strange Family**

Smiling happily, Mikan walked on the roadside, preparing to buy some few grocery items that they needed since they are running out of raw foods on the refrigerator. Thank goodness and there's no classes, since they are preparing for the upcoming fun run.

Natsume would join.

Her heart skipped a bit at the thought of her husband.

Ah, silly her. It was just last night since that fateful event occurred, and she's feels as if it happened just a minute ago.

She wondered what the two has been doing now, and her doubts rose when she found Natsume a while ago—before she went out, bringing out numerous toys from his car. That must be for Youichi, no questions asked. But why would he buy so many toys for him? Is he even planning on making him play all that in a day?

Now, now, that would tire Youichi out.

She was about to enter the door when a hand stopped her.

Mikan looked up and saw an awfully familiar, red eyes staring back at her.

"Are you Hyuuga Mikan?" It was an old man, and she hesitantly nodded before the man continued. "If it's not so much bother, please come with me."

At first she didn't agree, since he's a stranger, and it would not be good if she comes with a stranger—and she's even married. What would people think?

"Don't worry. I can be trusted. I'm Natsume's grandfather, Hyuuga Yukio."

She found herself riding with him in his black car, her errand was long forgotten.

**My Strange Family**

"Umm…" Mikan awkwardly looked inside the classy restaurant and sighed. Why did she go with this old man again?

"We can make this conversation plain and sweet, or long and painful." His eyes totally gave out an aura like Natsume, she thought. She also decided that he dresses elegantly like her husband as she saw him wearing business suit.

And yeah, his attitude is definitely an heirloom that was passed on to Natsume.

"I'm sorry sir, but-"

"I want Natsume's happiness." He started and looked kindly at her. "And I don't have anything against his choice of wife. To be honest, I liked you when I was told that you're actually a kind woman." He smiled.

She too did that same, but it was a really small one. Mikan still doesn't know if she should trust him already.

"But, I presume that you already know that he has bigger responsibilities in America than in this country." He paused for a while and looked at the window before going on with his line. "Natsume is my only heir, and no one is suitable other than him."

She nodded. That cannot be doubted, coz she herself admits that Natsume is a real successful man and can do everything he wants.

"I approve of your relationship with him, even if you do love him or not."

At that, she swallowed. She sure loves the guy, she thought.

"I am sickly now, and very soon, I know I'll die, so please, Mikan…" Mikan frowned when he called her by her first name. "…if it's alright, please convince him to go to US with me."

She doesn't know why but her nod made her feel like everything's going to be bad from now on.

**My Strange Family**

Mikan silently sighed before opening the door of their house, and surprisingly, she was greeted by the sight of Natsume glaring at her. She nervously swallowed and walked past him.

"Where in the world did you go, Mikan?" Natsume hissed and held her arms tightly. She winced and sighed when his grip loosened a bit, pulling him through his hand, and when she saw no sign of Youichi around, she pushed Natsume against the door and pulled herself up, a heated kiss making its way in between them. Unsatisfied with her action, Natsume pulled her closer—much closer than their previous ones and deepened their kiss.

After a minute of session, Mikan broke the kiss and stared at Natsume. Hard.

"Natsume." She called out, and he looked down at her with a frown.

There was something about the way she said his name, and Natsume is determined to find that out. But the next words from her didn't even make him do a single move of investigation, as Mikan herself brought out her issue.

"What if… what if you go to US?"

That sent his glare directing back at her. "What the hell do you mean?" His glare even flared up when he realized that she might have encountered Rei again, and forced her to make him agree.

On second thought, Rei wasn't like that. Once he told him not to interfere, he'll do just that.

Natsume angrily pushed her away from him and closed his eyes.

"I thought we're over talking about this?" He gritted his teeth without opening his eyes. "Why is this brought up again?"

Instead of answering, Mikan silently walked near him again, hesitant to touch him. But in the end, she found herself tapping his cheeks and he growled, immediately slapping her hand away.

More than the sting that she felt on her hands from the force he produced, the pain of not caring and pushing her away she felt from him truly hurt her.

There was a silence between them, and when she decided to take back what she said, he spoke in a venomous tone.

"I thought you were the one who'd support me from this." Mikan kneeled down and her face immediately scrunched up, an immeasurable amount of liquid in her eyes started to gather up. "And you're the one to betray me?"

"Natsume, that's not-"

Her words were cut off when he walked past her and stopped before completely vanishing away from her sight. With that, her tears started to fall on her face and she was sure that the worst decision she made in her life was when she selfishly agreed to the old man's request without considering Natsume's feelings.

And his words even made her feel more miserable.

"If that's what you want, I'll leave."

**My Strange Family**

**Typed on: **December 18, 2012

5:39 p.m.

**Posted on: **December 18, 2012

**Author's Notes: **Finally! An update! Haha! Anyway, I'm really sorry if it took me days to update this, I was really having a hard time coping on some things, like, you know, last Friday was my parents' anniversary, and yesterday was my mom's birthday! :3

I would like to thank you guys for putting up with me up until now. And you know what? You are the reason why I kept on writing. Your words make me feel and think that I can be a very good writer.

So, anyway, before anything else, I would like to thank the following:

**squareecircleee**

**ayakachi**

**Hanisakura**

**Prick 'n Improper**

**spica14**

**DEVilishAngel00**

**bloodelfprince1**

**riaanaa**

**rosbaten**

**roxshane**

**Natsumes Love**

**CandyMari**

**mapleroxy**

**Dessert Princess**

**SyiRahzz**

** .965**

**Flowers In the Wind**

**Chikaameliaa**

**PandaLove22**

**ANIME'luva'NAMED'HaVeN**

**ryeochii**

**MizuKaze53**

**Nen Z**

**mikanisdaboss**

**y-icey**

**kitty-kat**

**EchizenRyoma**

**adrienna22**

**bellward13**

**xxxStarlightAngel**

**ArtsyNinja3**

**paindeau**

**Guest**

**Natsuki Rin**

To all the guests who have been reviewing, you don't know how much I'm thankful! I'm just kinda sad that I cannot thank you through a personal message, but anyway, I hope you understand. ^^

Please forgive me for any grammatical errors and mistakes. I'll try my best to improve my writing skills. ;)

And oh, I hope I'm not boring you with the flow of the story. And yes, the real story starts here.

So anyway, I have to go now, since I still have one more household chore to do, haha. Goodbye!

See you on the next chapter!

-Erieh Yamazaki


	6. Follow Your Instincts

**Note: Please read author's note at the bottom. The very bottom.**

Summary: AU They both wanted to adopt him—she, out of pity, and he, for his own benefit, yet they both refused to give the little kid up to each other. "Well, since you guys are totally attached to him anyway, why don't the three of you live together as a happy family?" Thus a complete trouble inside the house starts—an always-ecstatic mama Mikan, a killjoy papa Natsume, and a three-year-old Youichi completely amused at his new parents' 'relationship'. Oh boy.

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat this over and over? I certainly do not and never will own Gakuen Alice. I own the story plot, but I give Higuchi Tachibana-sama the credits for making this anime though.

My Strange Family

House Rule 6: Follow Your Instincts

"Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."

-David Ogden Stiers

"It's been 4 days since Natsume left." Her voice quivered at the sudden blunt declaration of something she feared a few days ago.

If there was even one thing that Mikan would say at this crucial point, it could be the fact that her husband indeed went to America. She could not decipher his actions the next morning, though. But one thing that almost killed her inside was to be ignored the whole day by Natsume, plus, Youichi looking at her with a disappointed face. And that evening—he just left without so much of a goodbye. He didn't tell anyone about it. Not even Youichi!

Well, she truly admits that it was her fault from the very beginning after all—heck, she even didn't want him to go. She did suggest that, but it was far from what her mind wanted to tell him. But what happened already happened, and there's nothing she can do about it now.

But no one can really blame her, right? She trusts Natsume too much, and even though she knew he'd giver her a negative response to her question that night, she found herself looking at the perspective that maybe, what the old man said might be good for him. For her husband.

Damn. She went overboard.

She can't blame the old man too. As what he said, Natsume is a successor. She too is, right? And she knows the pains and difficulties of bearing your family's name as an heiress. For that, she herself is sure that she can never handle it, that's why she went into a u-turn and took up the joy of educating children. Not that she isn't competitive, but running a company isn't what she really wanted. Sure she grew up being fed with a golden spoon, but as she ages, she realized that she needed to work things in her very own way—like, be successful without using her name.

Mikan never hated her family. It's just that, there was a slight disagreement on how they deal with things with the use of money and power.

Ah, she remembered. Natsume was once like that too, right? But little by little, she sees the changes in him.

Perhaps, freedom was also what her husband desired. And she just ruined it all without asking him about it. Again, damn.

Even so, she also tried to reconcile with Youichi, and was thankful that her adopted child easily forgave her. If only his daddy could be like him, but no. He just had to be a stubborn mule with too much pride surrounding him, like the first time they met.

Mikan secretly smiled.

It's been weeks since they lived together, but somehow that feeling when she first got into a fight with him in the orphanage became a little... blurry, unfamiliar—like it was a foreign feeling for her to experience something like this. So maybe, that was what Natsume's presence could do to her?

Her brown locks swayed together with the mild breeze.

As she looked at her environment, she cannot help but smile at the people—more like, the school teachers and the students getting ready for the upcoming festival that will be celebrated in Christmas. She glanced at Youichi who is happily laughing with the rest of her students and his classmates, practicing the dance steps that were taught by her co-teacher, Yura.

Christmas.

She doesn't even know if Natsume will come back. All his things just disappeared, and there's not one single trace or clue if he'll ever live with them again.

That thought alone made her frown.

What the hell was with that guy?! Now that she—and Youichi got used to his presence, he'll just leave them like that?!

It didn't help either when queue of questions came running in her head, because all the answers keep on pointing back at the night she messed everything.

Mikan stood up from the stoned bench and prepared to leave, but before she could walk away, someone tapped her from behind. Looking back, she automatically smiled at the sight of Sumire holding two cups of coffee.

My Strange Family

"It's not like you to space out like that, Mrs. Hyuuga." Green eyes reached her brown ones, and she can't help herself but to smile at the honorific Sumire used, which she became accustomed to ever since Natsume himself called her that.

My, and she thought she'd be able to forget about him for a little while. It will never help, she knew. The fact that her green-haired co-teacher is here with her talking about-well, not exactly, but the way she called her, she was pretty sure that it was a vague clue that they would clearly talk about her husband-his whereabouts or how he manages to survive without Mikan and Youichi by his side, like what her co-teachers are talking about right now. Still, she dismissed the thought as one of the issues popular at the faculty as of the moment. And soon, very soon enough, they will get tired of talking about her non-existent (or maybe it did, but not anymore) love life.

She just has to be thankful that they don't pry that much when it comes to her personal problems, instead they are all being supportive about her relationship with Natsume.

"It's been what? Three, four days since he left and not a single phonecall or text message was made?" Sumire frowned at her and all she did was to nod.

Now she wonders if telling them about him, leaving, was actually a good idea.

It's not like she thinks that they would hate Natsume or something. It's just that, they don't know the complete details, and it was far unfair for the guy to take all the credits for being a jerk when it was her who technically pushed him to do something she would regret. And now she did.

"I told Natsume to go, Sumire, so no need to be so hard on him." She mumbled, and smiled before drinking the liquid inside the paper cup. There's no way that this conversation would be short. But even if it would be, since this is Yome Shouda Sumire in front of her, it would be a short (she said that already), sweet yet painful (indeed) talk. "Besides, it was for his family, so I don't need any reason to get mad at him. He'll come back, of course..."

And she tries really hard to convince herself with that as well.

"...then maybe, you can let out all of your frustrations about him leaving us."

Her companion snorted and threw the paper cup ungently at the bin just forty-eight inches away from them, in which Mikan made a loud gasp. How ironic that this woman who always cared about being a fine lady is doing something... totally unladylike.

"Yeah, sure. Give me that shit and I'll talk to you not ever again."

Add the manner of speaking as well.

She was about to retort back and scold her for saying such words while inside the school premises when her attention was caught by her figure standing up from her seat.

"Anyway, what are you going to do about the fun run? It's only four days ahead and I'm quite sure that his name is listed."

Not noticing that their conversation's subject actually took a bit of alternate direction, Mikan thought that Sumire was right. Days ago, Natsume did volunteer in her place to join the event and honestly? She could not be anymore happier. But once again, it made a turn and she just had to thank her big mouth for that.

Damn again. She's being so repetitive lately.

But then, thinking back to their topic, she decided right then and there that it's no use mourning over the loss of chance of spending such a great event with her family. For Youichi's sake, she'd make it more memorable, even if there's only the two of them now.

"I'll participate in his place." With a small smile and head's up, she said.

Mikan decided. It's just a matter of time until she gets over Natsume, and there's no way she'll have it as a hindrance to have fun this week.

She just hopes that this isn't one of her charades which was meant for herself alone to see.

My Strange Family

Mikan giggled at the sight of Youichi skipping happily like it was his first time seeing a snowman. Right after she waved goodbye at the teachers and students, it started to snow, and it's a bad thing that she didn't bring any anti-snow equipments with her since she didn't get the chance to listen to the weather forecast this morning. This actually came earlier than expected. Undoubtedly, the fun run would be canceled, unless they are planning to do it indoors-which is a bit strange idea.

At the twentieth minute, the two of them finally reached the last road just before their home, and as Mikan turned, she saw an unfamiliar woman standing in front of their door, nodding at her presence.

My Strange Family

"I'm Hotaru. Imai Hotaru." The unfamiliar woman raised her right arm, emphasizing that she wanted to have a handshake with her, which Mikan kindly and gladly accepted.

Mikan stared down. She did not know if welcoming an unknown person was a good idea. Ever since the time when that guy named Serio something said about taking Natsume's ass back to US, she decided that every person-unknown person who would knock on their door-would eventually say a thing that involves her husband. And she was right, because this lady in front of her did say something along the lines of Natsume, being her relative. A cousin, on top of that.

And she didn't want to be rude by telling her to go back to where she came from since Natsume isn't actually here, but in the end, she found herself letting her in and serving her a cup of tea, while telling Youichi to go in his own room for she had matters to deal with.

"I'm not gonna stay longer, and I didn't come here to have a simple chat and drink tea." She emotionlessly said, and for that she was not really surprised that she, in fact, is really Natsume's cousin.

"I don't see what business you have with me. Natsume isn't here right now and I doubt he'd return." Mikan frowned and sighed. This just pains her even more. Right after she decided that she'd keep him out of her head, his cousin had to barge in!

"That is exactly the reason why I came here." Hotaru looked pointedly at her. She never thought that her cousin's wife actually had a backbone. To be honest, she already expected that the wife he chose isn't some sick fan girl that would annoy the hell out of him. That would be downright impossible, now wouldn't it? She witnessed back in their school days that her retarded cousin would prefer to stay at home without his beloved comic books; without anything to entertain him than to have tons of girls fighting against each other just to steal his attention. But even so, he was always voted as the most popular and beloved guy in their campus without a single effort except for his. Damn. Impossible. Eyes. Red eyes.

But this woman in front of her, even she, Imai Hotaru found herself amused and interested at her. Because for one, this is Sakura Mikan, the woman her cousin-if he wouldn't admit it, fell in love with.

"I came here for sole reason, and that includes Natsume." At the reaction from the woman, who flinched, made her think that Mikan was really affected at the stupid man's disappearance. She too, was surprised when she received the dreaded news from Ruka that Natsume left with their grandfather.

That totally pissed her.

At first she didn't have any idea as to what could make Natsume do something he hated, but when she put the pieces of the puzzle altogether, she knew this Sakura woman in front of her was the first and foremost culprit of this new growing dilemma that she'll solve yet again. Besides, that old man wouldn't stop until he gets what he wants, would he? Even if it would mean scaring Sakura Mikan off a bit.

And that was one of the things Hotaru despised about the old geezer.

"The way I'll treat you would depend on the way you'll treat me. So please listen very carefully." She started, her violet eyes looking at her brown ones thoroughly. "I, for one, support the two of you, so you don't have to worry about another stranger involving your husband. I meant no harm between your relationship."

She didn't know why she smiled inside the moment Mikan visibly sighed in relief.

"And you don't need to worry. That ass will come back, even if his clothes aren't here."

At that, Mikan looked up. How in the world did she know about that?

Hotaru gently sipped her tea and smiled at her reassuringly.

"I've been practically with him for more than twenty years. And I know that guy inside out. Trust me." Her smile broke into a small and gentle laugh when she smiled a little. "And with you and Youichi around, I don't think he'll seriously leave Japan forever in exchange of some business-related shit."

Mikan chuckled at that. Funny how tensed she felt a while ago, and now she is finally laughing with this woman. It's as if they've known each other for years. But then, her laughter faltered when she remembered how uncertain she was that Natsume would really come back.

"I'm just worried about him. I don't know if he eats on time and if he's doing just fine there. Ever since he went away, he hasn't called or texted me yet, even though I called him and left him voice calls all the time. And it's my fault in the first place." Mikan remained steady, her eyes on the ground, her face decorated with a sad smile. Even how much she pushes away the thought of forgetting him, she really can't. And by what Hotaru said, it just gave her an unstable hope.

"You don't have to be like that, you know?" Hotaru brought her cup down on the table, while Mikan looked up at her before she continued. "He just loves to play like the damsel in distress rebelling just because she was being ignored by the prince when she wants him to take her, if you know what I mean. And please don't be surprised. That ass can be as stubborn as a kid-or maybe more than your son when he wants to." Once again, Hotaru looked at her with a sharp look. "I know that you guys... only agreed to live together for Hijiri Youichi's sake, but I can see some difference in him ever since that time. So don't go thinking that you're making a very bad impact in his life when it's the other way around."

Mikan had to smile at that. She was just glad that Natsume has this kind of cousin, so reasonable. Unlike Natsume himself who loves to act as a brat!

"You don't have to worry about the old man also. He just loves sticking his butt into other people's business."

At the mention of the old man, Mikan gave an even more sad smile. Sure this one would be brought as soon as possible. Why didn't she think of that earlier?

"Even if it meant your grandfather thinking about his future?" Mikan looked at her and she frowned when Hotaru mustered a face without emotion. It just runs in their family, doesn't it?

"Future, my ass." She looked away smiling bitterly. "Is really making his grandson suffer considered as making a good man out of him? That's nowhere near possible, Mikan."

A moment of silence passed and no one spoke, until Hotaru decided to talk again.

"If that was the case, he could've chosen his very own blood and flesh to take over him right from the start. And now he wants him back? Pathetic fool."

But thinking again, it was a bit different to what their grandfather told her. It was like he knew Natsume would be a successful man, so what's with this sudden revelation? Does that actually mean that there was someone better than Natsume?

"Just because Natsume was a bit sickly before doesn't mean that he had to do that." And it only confused her more. "He shouldn't have given him the title as a candidate only."

Wait. Candidate? If she remembers correctly, the rude guy in Natsume's office a few days ago said something about him being a candidate. Does that word really hold a significant meaning?

"By candidate, what do you mean by that?" Mikan frowned and held the right arm handle of the sofa hardly without engaging her eye to gaze at something aside from Hotaru's. But the short-haired woman just sighed and shook her head.

"I cannot give you further details about that. All I can say is that... I think Natsume is happier with what he has right now, rather than what he wanted to have before. And as I've said a while ago, I'm on your side, so you need not to worry. Natsume is too much of a pain-in-the-ass kid, and I think you're the only one who can tame that wild bastard for real."

Mikan too, sighed and nodded. And at the tone of Hotaru's voice, she got some feeling that she wants her to do something about it.

"What do you want me to do?" Mikan softly asked, looking outside as the not-too-heavy snow invades their area.

But what the intimidating woman in front of her said made her stop and think.

"I wanted to ask you the same, and it's not like I'm asking you because I want you to feel obliged. I am asking you since you yourself should know what to do next. I won't even force you to do something you don't want to. But let me tell you one more thing." She took a pause and smiled at her. A warm and genuine one. "You're the only one who can save Natsume in this misery. So please, if you love him, go get him back."

My Strange Family

"Mama, teacher Yura told us to wear white." Youichi expectantly looked at her, and when he didn't get a response from his mama, he frowned and looked at her with a pout.

Oh hell no. His mama is thinking about his papa again, for sure. Although he had tried to distract her attention from crying because of his papa's absence (well, don't get him wrong, he'll never hate his father), like, do those healthy moves again and dance to the beat of the song 'I'm Sexy and I Know It', he still can't get her to smile. Yes, she would do that sometimes, but he knows... he knows that his mama isn't really smiling.

Realizing this, Youichi's face started to form in a distort and little droplets of tears fell from his eyes. He too, misses his papa now. And because he's not here, his mama is really sad, and so is he! But he can't really hate his papa, because, well, he is his papa! It's just that... He doesn't want to see his mama crying because he's not with them.

He bit his lip and sniffed. If only he's a big boy now, he would fight those bad guys who stole his papa and then they can live happily again!

Mikan, upon hearing the sniff coming beside her, looked at Youichi wide-eyed and carried him, finally ending at her lap.

"Y-Youichi, honey, is there something wrong? Why are you crying?" At the sight of the child shaking his head while crying made her smile. This kid, even though he's not an adult yet, acts totally mature. She promised herself that she'd make him happy, and here she goes, making him cry and worry about something-which unfortunately involved a certain man.

But this is a realization to her, isn't it?

"Hey Youichi?" She called out and when she got his full attention on her, she grinned. "Mama is going to bring back papa."

My Strange Family

On second thought...

Mikan nearly puked. She was too excited the night before that she didn't get enough sleep, and now that she's here in America, face to face with one of the Hyuuga's humble abodes-it just daunted her even more, indirectly telling her that it was like an approach of a mouse in a lion's lair.

How in the world is she going to face someone so powerful?!

Right now, all she wanted to do is to go back to Japan, but then, that would also mean that she'll give up her own husband to the likes of that old man, right?

And she never liked it even one bit. Because giving up is like one: making Youichi cry, two: making herself cry and three: misery for her. And for him.

Before she could even step forward near the large gate in front of her, the door opened, and a tall man wearing eyeglasses raised his palm, making sure that it was rightfully paralleled to the level of her face.

"Do you have an appointment with one of the masters, miss?" He inquired, eyeing her from head to foot.

"I want to talk with Natsume. I mean, Mr. Hyuuga Natsume." Mikan bit her lip and looked demurely at him, hoping that he would let her pass even though, as clear as the sun, she doesn't have any planned conversation with Natsume. But she is his wife, isn't she? So she has any rights to talk to him!

"And who might you be?" He asked for the second time, a thick, black notebook dangling in his hands. As he heard her muttered the name 'Sakura Mikan', the note was opened and was carefully scanned by his eyes, and when he found no name that was associated with Sakura, he shook his head. "I'm sorry. You are not allowed to enter since you are not listed in the persons he has an appointment with."

Begrudgingly, Mikan turned around and walked away. That Natsume! Is he really that important to actually list names of people he has to meet? What about her?!

Well, it's not as if he's expecting her to come anyway. So why bother thinking of the reasons why her name was never there in the first place?

She sighed. Unlike in Japan, in their home, she could freely touch and talk to him. Heck. She could even open the door of the bathroom 'accidentally' just to see him, well, ahem... naked so she could entertain herself.

Dammit. Staying around that guy for so long makes her a pervert one. She swears, it was contagious!

This is a waste. She even promised Youichi, who was being left in Hotaru's care in one of America's hotels, that she'll bring his papa anytime soon, and now this? She would really need Hotaru's help this time. It was a shame that she turned her offer down and went on her own, desiring to prove herself that she could drag his butt away from this country.

"Please let her in."

But at the sound of a manly voice, Mikan stopped and turned again, seeing an unknown good-looking man smiling at her. She mentally raised an eyebrow. Who is that guy anyway?

"Don't worry..." He chuckled and walked towards her. "...I know Natsume."

She doesn't know if she should believe this guy or not, but the moment the tall man opened the door for her, she knew that the handsome guy isn't lying.

But something is bothering her, truthfully.

It's as if trusting this guy is a wrong move.

"You don't have to worry about me, you know? I'm an acquaintance." Like that, he gave Mikan a grin and she frowned. Why does this guy keep on talking like they've known each other for years? "I'm Andou Tsubasa by the way."

Oh yeah, this Andou Tsubasa guy kept on babbling like he's... wait.

Andou Tsubasa.

Somehow, she felt like she has heard that name before, but she really can't pinpoint it out. Unfortunately, she wasn't given a very sharp memory that she can't even remember when or where she heard something about this blue-haired dude.

Is it somewhere in school? Or maybe on television? Perhaps she heard it from one of her colleagues? Natsume?

That totally stopped her.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked and she looked up at him before shaking her head. "Natsume's in this building."

Mikan looked at where the guy's finger is pointing and indeed, a tall building is looking back down at her. The sight made her cringe.

How is she going to find Natsume in this freaking big building?!

"Well, I presume you're gonna tell me your name now?" He smiled at her again, and she smiled back.

Damn Natsume. He looks a bit like this guy and she can't help but think of him.

"I'm Mikan. Sakura Mikan." She said and offered a handshake which he accepted. By the way he smiled, she knew that this guy knows something... like her being married to Hyuuga Natsume.

"Oh, I know you. Somehow, when Natsume came back here, there have been rumors of him being married to some girl named Sakura something..." He paused and pointed his upright palm at the marbled floor, urging her to continue walking with him, and when they resumed to go inside the building, he continued. "...and the rumor was proven to be right when we saw him wearing a wedding ring."

For the uncounted time of that day, she stopped.

Seriously, a wedding ring?

As far as she remembers, she never saw him wearing one. Even if they are married (by a legal contract), the ring had never been a topic to them, since it was never a serious matter, and besides... the contract will also end anyway.

That thought made her think back that night that they almost had... an act.

"Oh... really?" That was the only thing she said, but when they reached the farthest part of the building, the both of them stopped walking at the sound of a man's voice. A man's angry voice.

And Mikan... as much as she wanted to hug the owner of the voice, gripped the hem of her blouse tightly, silently wishing to hear more of him, before she loses her patience and opens the door.

"Man, they are at it again." She heard Tsubasa Andou mumbled and smiled apologetically at her. She too did the same. "I never thought you'd catch him at a time like this. Maybe he missed his grandfather too much that he often gets himself into an argument with him these past few days."

Grandfather? He is with his old man?

Mikan heard another shuffling on the other side of the door and winced as a new voice spoke.

"Do you think it was a waste choosing you, Natsume?" Mikan frowned. What the hell was that man talking about?

"If you think so, then I am thankful. It was, it is and it will always be mutual." Natsume, as she was sure that he is giving that old man his infamous sharp look by now, talked back, loosening up his tie and throwing it somewhere around the room.

Around the room with his pain-in-the-ass grandfather.

"Does living in Japan affect your mind and the way you speak? Even Andou can be creative when it comes to that."

For one, he doesn't really care about the sweet talks he makes for the damn Andou Tsubasa guy, but to doubt and insult his decision of migrating to Japan? That was something he can never forgive.

Not in a million years.

"Don't worry. This candidate can also be very creative when it comes to pushing this damn business. You know too well that I can have all of you in a state where you would pick a buck in the streets in a snap of my hands."

Natsume stood up and prepared to leave when the man spoke again with a mocking tone etched in his voice. It just made him feel more annoyed. More annoyed than those times when he deals with stupid bastards who loves to mess things than to work their butts off.

"Who would have thought that the helpless guy before knows now how to say such inappropriate things?" He searched for the young man's face, and he found nothing but a cold facade. "Are you trying to tell me that you can stand on your own?"

"Stand?" Natsume sneered. He walked back closer to him and leaned near his ear. "Old man... I can do better than that."

Again, Natsume turned his back against him and started walking away, and as he reached for the handle of the door, the man spoke.

"Has someone actually been rubbing something into you?"

At that, he has to stop, not because of wanting to go against the man's idea, and in fact, he was right. Maybe if that person...or those two hadn't come in his life, he might have already given up to this old man's schemes. Maybe, if this just happened years ago, he may not have met them.

Maybe, he may have accepted this foolish idea: that after all those years suffering to get back at him, he would not hesitate to be his disciple again.

If he would think of all the possibilities and scenes as to where he's supposed to be right now (if he was being chosen to be his heir right from the start), he'd sure get a lot of hundreds of positive and negative equilibrate standards and conclusions. But now that he thought of it, that was just full of 'maybes'.

None of it was certain. Just pure surreal aspirations.

And he was grateful at that.

"In fact, why don't you entertain me with what you can do now? Show me some clear proof that I had made a mistake on choosing Andou to be my heir. Prove to me that you can even support your so-called family."

And now he asks this thing that involves his family? What a joke.

What a big, fucking joke.

"I don't need to prove myself." Natsume found himself answering, and based on the old man's reaction, it was indeed a gratifying result; something favorable on his side. "Seeing them happy, it has-"

"Hold it right there!"

Natsume never noticed everything around him but the woman who jumped... or barged inside their room. He didn't also hear anything, not even the sound of the door slamming, or the way her high heels tapped against the shiny floor...

Or her name that escaped in his lips. Her name that he has been mumbling for the past few days. In his sleep, in whatever he does.

"Natsume, support? I beg to disagree." Mikan stood in front of the old man, her hands resting on either side of her hips. And even though she really, really (yes, really) wanted to just kick the living daylights out of her husband, make out with him non-stop (even if his sick grandfather and Andou Tsubasa is here with them) and drag his aching butt away from here to Japan, what the oldest man said made her annoyed.

Totally pissed and annoyed.

"Seriously? Since when did this man become so supportive?" She started and grinned inside when she got him gawking at her. "You can't even get him to dance aerobics with Youichi and I!"

Right now, she knows that she's creating a scene, and it didn't even help when Natsume (whom she saw from the corner of her eye) held her arm and called out to her, which she dearly ignored. She'd get back to him later on.

"I don't care what issues you have with Natsume, but..." She paused and glared at the latter when he called her name for the second time, but she didn't mind. He could call her out as many times as that later, but for now, the man needs to shut up, and he did just that when she told him to, well, shut up. "...I think it was right that you picked another person to be your underling, otherwise this man..." She paused again and looked at Natsume for a second before she looked back at the old man. "...will be like you: someone who's very hard to deal with. And for stealing him, you have to go through me before you could have him."

In fact, Mikan really wanted to add that there was no way she'll give Natsume away easily, but that would be too obvious now, right? And she doesn't want to confess here without a single romantic atmosphere.

She plans it to be more... memorable, like in front of Youichi.

But there was a moment of silence until the old man spoke.

"If I remember it correctly, you were the one who agreed."

Agreed? Agreed?! She doesn't remember agreeing to this! She did say that she'll consider the idea, but no way did she agree to let him go with her husband!

"I never agreed to that! I just said that-"

All eyes, including breaths and movements were stopped when Natsume held Mikan's arm firmly in his hand, his other hand cupping her face.

And his lips... oh hell his lips touching her own.

They were struck for a bit of time, but after a few seconds, Natsume withdrew his face away from her, his hand still in her arm, and with a bow said his goodbye to his grandfather and Tsubasa, dragging Mikan away from the room.

My Strange Family

"What the hell Natsume? I'm not finished yet!" All of her struggling became futile as Natsume threw her on his shoulder and by the time they reached a certain room, he put her down and pushed her in the bed, glaring down at her.

"That hurt you id-"

"What are you doing here?" His voice was really soft but Mikan felt that there was pure hatred attached to it. Hasn't he forgiven her yet?

"What do you think? To have a friendly chat with your grandfather?" She glared back at him, and when his gaze lingered still, she frowned and sighed.

Natsume, like his grandfather, can really be so stubborn, just like what Hotaru said. All the more she fell for him. It has only been a few days since they last saw each other, but did he just become more handsome now? Even if he appears to be tired, pressured and pissed, she can never deny the fact that he still looked so sexy without his necktie on.

"I came here to fetch you, you know? It's been five days and-"

"Go home."

He turned away from her and prepared to leave, but when he heard her stood up, he stopped.

"Go home, you said?" A pause. "Do you think it will make up for the times that we need you when you were away? For the times Youichi is crying?"

Mikan knows he could not see her, but she knows... she knows that he can tell she's on the verge of crying. Even her voice says so.

"Do you think it will make up for the times that I just want to go back in time and tell you not to go?" And just like that, those tears that were kept hidden even from Youichi since the time he went away leaked out, not betraying the feeling she badly want to say, right from the time she realized that she loves him. "Do you think it will make up for the times that all I wanted to do now that I'm with you is to hug you and never let you go? Did you seriously think that it would be alright to say that when here I am in front of you asking you to go back with me because I missed you so much?!"

Light totally travels faster than sound.

That was what Mikan learned from her Physics class when she was in high school, but the moment Natsume grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down the bed, hovering above her and kissing her senseless, those things seemed to be of less important now... and for the rest of her life, she was sure.

And what does a woman in love do when the man she loves is doing something she dreamed of doing with him for the past few days he was away?

Right. Kiss back.

It wasn't too wild, and it wasn't too gentle either. It was just... just right for the both of them, like they are supposed to do that in that way.

Or maybe this just became addicting because they did not do it for the past few days they were away from each other? She doesn't seem to mind, since he is here, just above her, both engaged in something like the continuation of where they left off the night before Youichi, their son Youichi, interrupted them. But since no one is going to interrupt them now, she is really happy.

Not even the upcoming event nor the fun run could match up to this.

It was so heated that she didn't notice when his hand managed to disentangle her pony tail from her hair, when she pushed his head towards her or when his other hand climbed up to her back, reaching for something that she would gladly remove from her herself.

"N-Natsume..." There was a groan from him, but when she reached for his head again, he stopped and stood up, leaving her dumbfounded, totally disappointed at the sudden loss of his heat.

She wanted to repeat calling out to his name, but he already had his back against her, and elicited the words once again which he had said a while ago. Only this time, it was more painful to hear, filled with coldness and uncaring meaning to it.

"Go home."

She doesn't need to be told thrice, because the moment it was said straight from his mouth, she defeatedly walked away with silent sobs; her hope of spending Christmas with him completely shattered.

She just hopes Youichi would understand.

My Strange Family

It has been four days since he last saw her, since she last visited him. But that doesn't mean that it would happen again. He didn't really expect her to come, since that night, she was the one who asked him to go, but since she was bothered by it, he decided that he'll comply with her request to make her at peace. In the first place, he didn't know that he'd be attending numerous conferences, but just to finish it all off so he could go back to his family, he did what he was told without any complaints.

Those past few days without them were hell and torture.

He just missed hearing his son's singing voice and his wife laughters. And the moment she showed up in that room, he was more than to happy, like the energy he lost due to non-stop work was regained. But still, he told her to go back, and he was sure he had hurt her.

Standing up from his swivel chair, Natsume sighed and looked down the window-it is indeed snowing right now.

It's not as if he regretted what occurred between him and his wife a few days ago, in fact, he loved it... missed it. But he had to stop, otherwise, he might lose control of himself and take her right then and there. Especially, the way she said his name.

Damn his hormones.

If only he wasn't needed here, he'd go get straight home and just marry her already, then maybe, they would start to create thirty Natsume and Mikan babies, and little Youichi's dream of being a big brother would come true.

If only that was easy.

At the alarming sound of the door creaking, Natsume looked up and saw Andou and his grandfather looking at him-with that un-business-like face.

He sighed before turning back to them.

"What do you guys want now? There's still an hour left before we resume the project conference." He sat down again and looked up at them while the two sat down at the sofa in front of his desk.

"You may go now, Natsume." The old man smiled at him with a small one. Taking it as his cue, Natsume gathered his things and his black suit before standing up, but stopped mid-way when his grandfather stoop up and blocked his way. "I mean, to Japan."

Natsume raised an eyebrow at that. What is this guy implying now? As far as he remembers there are still five conferences he needs to attend, including this one, and now he's saying that he may go back to Japan, as in now?

He shook his head and frowned at him.

"I don't get you."

"Andou can hold things from here now, thank you very much for your help." That just made things worse. "I am not saying this, not right before Mikan came here, just because you're greater than him or he than you. Natsume, I just want to know if you're doing fine, and I want to know if I did make a big mistake. But to see how you were in front of your wife..." At the mention of Mikan, Natsume looked directly at him, and noticed that he is saying these things sincerely, which he was thankful for. "...I know that you made a great man out of yourself without anyone's help. For that, I am well-pleased, although I know that my opinion isn't needed."

If it was his intention right from the start, he could've just told him. But typical his grandfather is, just like himself. And that made Natsume smile inside.

Silence filled the room until he spoke.

"What happened before has something big to do with what's happening now, I'm sure." He briefly looked at the old man and diverted his eyes on the window as soon as the oldest occupier of the room looked back at him. He just can't have this relationship back to the way it used to be.

At least not now.

"And I was really disappointed when you chose someone-someone not of yours to fill your position." This time, he looked at the blue-haired man, and the said man back at him.

"But you know what? I thank you for that. If you had not rejected me, I would not have the chance to have a clever son... and a very caring and loving wife. It may be true that I loved business months ago, like it was as important as food, and I still think the same, but food or whatever luxury I have right now made me realize that there is something more I should be thankful for."

With one last look at his grandfather, he genuinely smiled and walked towards him. "I can never live without my family as much as I cannot live without air."

Natsume walked silently towards the door, planning to get to his room to have his things packed, but the other person in the room stood up.

"Too much drama doesn't suit me." His playful voice made Natsume glare behind. He almost forgot about this guy.

Andou Tsubasa chuckled and walked towards him.

"I was just kidding. But hey, you sure got a very interesting wife." He grinned and Natsume raised his hand which landed on his shoulder, and not long after, it was gripped really hard. Courtesy of him and his hands.

Looking straight ahead without paying him a single glance, Natsume spoke in a whisper.

"Listen here Andou." He smirked inside when he got him shaking a little under his grasp. It was really easy to threaten someone with a little power, he concluded. But that, unfortunately, will never work on Mikan, since she's the one who holds him.

And he admits (although resentfully) that she had his whole world dancing in the palm of her hands.

So this guy... this damn guy will never get near her. Ever.

"If you're plotting on going a radius near my family, especially my wife, I'll make sure that the name Andou Tsubasa never existed in this world."

And as he released him, he stopped when he walked past his grandfather.

"I'll take this as a Christmas gift."

In a swift motion, he's gone.

Tsubasa, completely amused at how the man acted, smiled gently at the old man.

"Is it really alright to let him go... grandpa?"

The old man looked at him and nodded with the same smile, but immediately broke into a sad one when he stared at the thirty-three-year-old man.

"I'm sorry Tsubasa, about keeping you from them."

The aforementioned man shook his head and grinned, patting the old man's shoulder. Yes, it is really hard to keep the fact that he just wants to tell them the truth when some of the Hyuugas boldly say that they wished he was a family, but he knows that it is also hard for the old man to cope with this-since it was his wife who had an affair before, resulting in a baby girl who, when she grew up, married a man and gave birth to a blue-haired boy, and when a tragic accident hit them, his parents dying, he found himself being under the Hyuugas' care.

That alone, he was really grateful.

So anything being thrown up at him by Natsume, he'll gladly accept, since after all, he's also part of the Hyuuga family. They may not be blood-related to him, but he is still a family by heart.

And he sees Natsume as his little brother.

"It doesn't matter, gramps. As long as I know that I have a loving family, and a very, very cute cousin and cousin-in-law."

The older Hyuuga can't help but to nod and chuckle.

He's right. After all, Natsume is a grown-up man now, supporting a very loving family.

**My Strange Family**

"Youichi, honey, are you done with your dinner?" Mikan carefully placed the teacups on the tray and sighed when she successfully finished halfway of her chores. Tomorrow is Christmas eve, so when she promised Youichi that they will buy and wrap gifts together, the latter excitedly did the things he was told and helped her cook so that they'd sleep early and then they could get up early as well, to do the things he's looking forward to. Just the two of them.

That made her stop.

It's really no use thinking about that right now, isn't it?

Since he had made his own decision for himself, who is she to stop that?

Besides, there's no way that he'll come back ever again, or even if he will, it would take time. Maybe a few days more, weeks, or months... or maybe it would even take a year. But that doesn't matter. Since she'd said before that she'll be alright.

For the past few days, she keeps on convincing herself that. However, as days go by, she just found that she stopped hoping that he'll come. Even Youichi, who at first was reluctant to leave without him, is now coping little by little.

She really is lucky to have a very kind and understanding son, isn't she?

When she realized that he hasn't answered her question, she shook her head and smiled.

Maybe, he was too busy watching television while eating at the same time that he didn't hear her. Anytime soon, she'd set a rule that the television will not be opened until their meal is over.

"I'll be done here in a few minutes, so please prepare for the hot bath, okay?"

Still without an answer, Mikan sighed and turned around, ready to scold him a little, but to say that she was surprised at the sight in front of her would be an understatement.

Because right at the moment, all she saw was Natsume wearing thick clothes and bonnet, smiling that stupid (according to her) smile of his, while Youichi is laughing silently, his hands covering his mouth to avoid making a loud noise.

And with a small voice, the twenty-eight-year-old man spoke.

"I'm back."

**My Strange Family**

**Typed on: **March 12, 2013

**Posted on: **March 15, 2013

**Author's notes: **Oh my gosh, I'm gonna cry.

I cannot believe that I just finished the sixth chapter, the freaking, complicated sixth chapter! Hurrah!

Shoot me now. And I'm kidding. LOL.

First things first. THANK YOU GUYS FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME! I finally had the courage to type, since I was feeling a bit lazy these past few months, maybe from the pressure? LOL. But don't you guys worry, I did promise that I'll post the sixth chapter before my exam, right? I think I told that to one of you. I really can't remember who, so please do forgive me.

I have an entrance exam on the 14th day of April, and I just hope I'd pass, and if I do... I'll be really, really happy. And next Wednesday, I'll be having my scholarship interview, and once again, I hope I'd pass.

We also have our Summer Retreat this March 29-31, so I may not be able to post or write, and maybe (just maybe), I'll resume writing on April. Not really sure but, I'm planning to have at least half of the story posted before classes start.

And about my other fic, Once, it's under reconstruction, so if you would not mind, please give me a little time to think of the ways to improve it, thank you very much. :)

I'm stuck at Christmas, haha!

I may not have reached your standards about this chapter, but I promise that I'll do my best on the next ones. :)

And in case some of you are asking why in the world I was out for a long time, please blame Fairy Tail. ;)

But anyway, I'm done talking, heehee, and I missed you all a lot. VERY MUCH!

So again, thanks to the following:

**MikanIsDaBoss**

**Natsumes Love**

**citrusims**

**bellward13**

**jd**

**spica14**

**Oliviaaaox101**

**y-icey**

**sapphireangel09**

**EchizenRyoma**

**2choclate-love.13**

**DEVilishAngel00**

**Prick 'n Improper**

**ryeochii**

**Hazelchii**

**Crimson Flares**

**Natsuki Rin**

**animefreakXD**

**unknow98**

**adrienna22**

**jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga**

**SilverTheReaper**

**Tsuukiyomi**

**DAngelHime**

**PaRaNoId rOsE**

**Music lover 551792**

**MyForbiddenDream**

**lovestuck**

**GirlWhoLivedd**

**RaWindsG-ing**

**Book digester**

**Little-Miss-Tingle**

**PandaGAsia01**

**Love and Lily**

**Kyra Raquiel**

**Ahleeyah**

**alluringmelodies**

**xXManHaterXx**

**Miyumi Sakura**

**ayrINSPIRIT**

**Britt-chann**

**BlossomCutie**

**Aria696**

To everyone who always waits for this story, thank you so much, you have no idea how much I am grateful. And to those guests, I only have this chance of thanking you here since I am not able to send you a personal message, so please, if it's not much of a bother, always read the author's notes.

See you on the next chapter! :)

-Erieh Yamazaki

**Note: Hello everyone! You may be wondering why I posted another note here, but I just want to tell you something really important. I am quitting. Which is a joke. Erm, lame. Sorry.**

**I just want to tell you guys that I'll be updating next week, since I had problems with my netbook last Tuesday (May 14), but now that it is working fine again, I'll resume writing, and fortunately, I'm halfway of the chapter.**

**So, yeah. Sorry for this useless note and good day. ^^**


	7. Support Each Other

**Summary:** The both wanted to adopt him—she, out of pity and he, for his own benefit, yet they both refused to give the little kid up to each other. "Well, since you guys are totally attached to him anyway, why don't the three of you live together as a happy family?" Thus a complete trouble inside the house starts—an always-ecstatic mama Mikan, a killjoy papa Natsume, and three-year-old Youichi completely amused at his new parents' 'relationship'. Oh boy.

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to repeat this over and over? I certainly do not and never will own Gakuen Alice. I own the story plot, but I give Higuchi Tachibana-sama the credits for making this anime.

**My Strange Family**

_**House Rule 7: Support Each Other**_

"_People are pretty forgiving when it comes to other people's families. The only family that ever horrifies you is your own."_

_-Doug Coupland_

Mikan looked down at the floor, smiling an unbelieving one while shaking her head.

Natsume, in Japan, really?

If this was a dream, it would surely be a horrible one, because she believes that it was downright impossible! Although these consecutive nights she kept on dreaming about him, this particular one seemed to be real. And well, it actually is.

The last time she checked, she was there in a room with him, being harshly told to go back here in Japan, without even a single idea if he'd come back. But what a surprise when he suddenly barged in and greeted her and their adopted child thirty, no, thirty-one seconds ago as if nothing bad ever happened between the two of them.

Well, for Pete's sake, everything has gone horribly bad!

Including the fact that he's back.

If this just happened a few weeks ago, right before she went to New York, she might have already jumped in his arms and told him how much she missed him, but no. Natsume actually decided to choose his pride and push her away. So what was she supposed to do?

Mikan exhaled and looked up at him with a frown on her face, and when she found him walking with a moderate pace towards her, she immediately turned her back against him, her knuckles against her chest which affirmed the fact that she is clearly nervous about the possible things that might happen. One of them being approached by him.

"S-Stop right there." She closed her eyes and drew her hand, if possible, closer to her chest. And once she heard that he stopped walking, she gave a quiet sigh of relief, albeit still not giving him any of her attention.

It's not that she hated his presence near her. Yes of course she is still mad at him, but since the reason for this uneasiness was partly her fault, it would be too overboard just to think of hating him.

Furthermore, she knew she can never hate Natsume.

It's just that, after all what happened—the pressures, the conflicts, the tears and whatnot's, she doesn't know how to face him, especially, when something nearly happened for the second time.

Natsume, on the other hand, silently nodded and looked back at Youichi who is giving him a small, encouraging smile. And man how guilty he felt at the moment!

Youichi ran up to him and giggled when his father gently patted his head, kneeling and smiling in front of him.

"How about you go get the presents first I bought for you in the car?"

"Really papa?!" Youichi exclaimed with glee, and when Natsume nodded his head, he quickly went out towards his father's car, leaving his adoptive parents to give time for themselves.

Mikan swallowed.

For all she knows, it was one of Natsume's tactics to have her alone. Before, it was good, having their alone time to be contented just by having each other's company, but not now. Not when everything seems so wrong. Not when all she needs is just to be in her room by herself.

"I finished my business in New York."

Mikan silently cringed when she heard him spoke with his smooth voice. For goodness' sake! That was the tone of his voice that she both loved and despised at different times, and man was she feeling defeated at this moment when he dared used it when she was mad at him. But no, she isn't going to give up and forgive him easily.

"That's... That's good." She flippantly said, reaching for the messed-up washed plates resting on the table surface, attempting to place her attention to all but him. Now this is what she calls confrontation which she isn't ready for. Who would be happy anyway when the guy you're trying to forget suddenly shows up with a joyous aura, smiling like nothing ever happened?

Surely, she wouldn't.

"I came back immediately after I settled out everything there."

Once again, he spoke in a gentle tone, hoping that this time, she would talk to him face to face, which was yet again proven wrong when she answered with a small and nonchalant 'Oh, really?' without looking at him.

Well, who could blame her?

He admits that it was obnoxious of him when he heartlessly told her to go back here in Japan, but remembering the reason why he did that in the first place made his thoughts in a perplexed state. How in the world is he going to tell her that he acted that way out of excitement? If ever he wasn't able to control himself that time, both of them might have lost their most important thing now.

But then again, that isn't the issue.

In fact, he would be more than glad (ecstatic, even) if he'd be the one—and only, since he can't bear the thought of another guy stealing her away from him—to have all of her. And of course, Sakura Mikan is the only woman in his life that he would allow to do wonders to him.

Now that sounded a little too perverted.

Back to the matter at hand, up until now, he thinks that it would be valid to say that doing that—rejecting Mikan that time—might distract him, which partially happened, so in order to end everything immediately and go back home, he decided to show his rude side and alas! She did go home after that.

Covered with guilt, he immediately booked a flight to Japan after his old man told him that he could go home... which he did a few hours later.

And well, he even expected Mikan having that teary-eyed face, welcoming him with a warm hug, but unexpectedly, she ignored him... continuously.

"I missed you." He whispered, but enough for her to hear, and he was totally sure that she did when he sensed her tensing up.

Does that mean that she missed him too?

"I-Is that so? I'm flattered... thanks."

He's not that sure anymore.

"What? Didn't you miss me?" A moment of silence ensued. "The last time we were together, we almost got ourselves engaged again in-"

"Natsume... should you really be reminding us of that?" Mikan turned around and faced him with a frown. What was about to come out of his mouth anyway? That night when they were kissing? Didn't he despise that act? Then why in the world would he bring that topic first of all when he just came back? Why, of all the things to talk about—like apologizing for leaving, would he ask about the night that she thought she would finally have his forgiveness?

"And why must I forget the things that happened between us?"

Liar. She really wanted to say that. Something almost happened. But nothing pleasing did. All she remembers that night was leaving without him, along with the pain that he gave her. Although the kiss was a big thing for her, it was suddenly buried by the fact that she appeared to be a fool who was being rejected by the man she loves.

"Why then must we remember those?" With furious eyes, she looked at him, only to find him looking back at her with a gentle pair of eyes that can never be compared with the ones he showed her weeks ago. "The last time I checked, you were the one who decided to stop those things that nearly happened between us. It's your own choice—your obligation to do something about your family."

Right now, she doesn't care if she is being obvious that she was upset over what happened, but she really can't deny her feelings anymore, can she? It's almost like giving herself to him in full submission, but it was totally embarrassing on her part that he doesn't want her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Mad?" Mikan scoffed, followed by a bitter smile. "Mad. Mr. Hyuuga Natsume... why should I get mad at you? You didn't do anything wrong." Pausing, Mikan looked at him and shook her head. "You were just being a responsible businessman who puts business as his first priority. And oh, that time at New York? Forget it. Don't mind all the things that I said."

At that, Natsume mentally slapped himself. So she really did despise that time when he distanced himself from her! He never expected it to turn out bad. And now that she already gave him an idea how much she loathed what happened, he wasn't sure enough if she would forgive him with just a paragraph of explanation.

Damnation is in his hands.

And the worst? She may not let him lay even a finger at her.

Now, how would his dreams of having thirty babies with her come true?

"If I entertained you, I may not be able to control myself." Natsume looked down and licked his lips.

It was really hard, he admits. Hard that he would have to explain himself carefully without making her feel bad. It was supposed to be in favor of him, since he knows too well that he didn't do anything wrong anyway.

Oh well, freak. Sure he did something terrible.

But thinking back, had she not met his grandfather along her way, nothing of this could have happened. To sum it all up, it would be both Mikan and his grandfather's fault why they ended up this way.

But isn't it unfair? He was also hurt too.

To be honest, all the pain and hatred he felt when he arrived in New York vanished in an instant the moment he saw Mikan, but he needed to do his part, even if that includes hurting her in the process.

She may never understand why he did that in the first place.

Never.

He looked at her again and narrowed his eyes, examining what would her reaction be once he tells her the whole story behind what happened in New York. Heck, it's not like he cheated, right? That would be the last thing he'd do: to hurt this woman in front of him who turned his world upside down.

"Do you know how much I am restraining myself that time? Don't you know that I did that just so I could finish my business there and get back here as soon as possible? Mikan, please…" Once again, he walked towards her, and unfortunately, she stepped back; avoiding him like he was some kind of a malignant disease.

Natsume halted and sighed. If there was no way of being forgiven by her, then there's no way of forgiving her either.

"You know... you said it well. You have no right to be mad since you were the root of the problem in the first place." He smiled a bitter one, looking at her with ire.

At that, he got her frowning at him for a second. He almost took his words back when he was welcomed with a pained expression, but the second she glared at him, he was glad he didn't.

Damn this woman and the things she does to him!

"So you said." Mikan silently laughed and shook her head. "I know I've done you mischief. But how many times should you pierce that stupid mistake in my heart until I'm shattered enough?"

There was a moment of silence, as if every sound that makes its way to stop their conversation is useless: the sound of the door opening or the sound of Youichi calling out to the both of them… not even the cries that escaped from the young boy's lips.

The raven-haired man turned his back at the brunette, attempting to walk away, but the moment she spoke with a heavy voice, almost crying, he stilled himself, standing motionless.

"Natsume... I tried to understand you. I humbled myself and did as many things possible in hopes of winning you back. I did as many things possible just so this family would survive. More than those sleepless nights—those torturing, sleepless nights thinking if you're alright, if you're eating well, if you even spared a thought for Youichi and me... being silently told by you that I'll never be able to get through your heart pains me. You, helping your grandfather... I'm not mad at that. In fact I'm glad that you could actually do it even though you think he is not worthy of your help. But why can't you do that to us? Why can't a sorry and a proof of it satisfy you?!"

"Do you think that's easy?!" Natsume faced her, his eyes full of emotions, and one of them being rage. With that, Mikan flinched and looked down, avoiding his furious gaze.

She had never seen Natsume this angry before. Sure there were times when she would hear him shouting and cursing over the phone when he talks with, she thinks, his people from the company, but that was it. It didn't even lead to the point that he'd be so mad that he would be grumpy all day and divert all his frustrations to her and to Youichi.

That never happened.

But why does she have to be the reason of the anger she has never seen in Natsume's eyes? Why is it that she was the one to urge that deep emotion from him?

"Do you think it's easy for a person like me—who was being doubted by two of the most important people in my life to forgive that easily? Helping my grandfather? No. I did not do it because I wanted to. I did it because it was something you asked for. Why do you think that you're the only one who's working hard for this family to survive? I went with my grandfather just so I could prove to you that I'm worthy of you—of proving myself to that old man that I am capable of supporting you and Youichi by myself even after that stupid contract—despite the fact that I don't need anyone but the two of you. You know I don't take orders from other people. But you Mikan, out of my family, you're the only one who can make me move with fear and trembling in just a snap of your fingers. And you said pain? Mikan, don't forget that I am already broken the moment you denied me of your trust."

Mikan guiltily stepped forward. To be given a look like that from him made her tremble. Other than seeing him getting angry like that, this was also the first time that he rendered her speechless when she saw him being vulnerable. If he had this look on their first small fight, she would've laughed at him. But to see him at this state, it plainly told her that they are indeed in a big fight and are nowhere near reconciliation for now. She thinks so. And she was sure Natsume thinks so too.

In a small voice, Mikan spoke and looked at him straight in the eyes, which in return, having his piercing stare shot back at her.

"Then why? Why would you go so far pushing me away? Are you even so sure and aware of the reason why you're like this?"

"I wasn't!" He shouted and shook his head.

Natsume knows himself that his wife would definitely ask him about this one day, he just didn't expect that that 'one day' happens to be tonight, and honestly, he isn't ready for this.

But damn this pride. If choosing that abomination meant losing her, then it would be a big, fat no.

He bitterly smiled and frowned before continuing. "I wasn't. But the time you went there to see me, now I am. To go this far to inflict a pain on you, I am well aware of something I shouldn't have had since I met you."

Mikan returned his frown.

"Having a hard time coping by myself during those times when I'm away, missing your voice, Youichi's laughter, your cooking, the way you hold and kiss me, your presence that makes me a completely different person... if those things are what could be a concrete proof of my suspicions why I'm like this, then yes. I love you."

Mikan gasped. Did she hear him right?

He loves her?

Once those words came out of his mouth, she knew she was happy—happy that the love she has for him isn't unrequited at all.

But how is she going to deal with this right now… when they are having a tough situation? It's not like she'd jump to him and tell him that she loves him too.

No—that would just ruin their current situation. Not that she hated it, but she doubts if Natsume would just welcome her in his arms that easily.

"I freaking love you so much that I felt so betrayed for not being trusted by the woman I never expected to fall in love with."

She shivered. Those words from Natsume. How was he able to elicit an emotion like that when he was trained to be cold inside out?

But to hear that from the man who has a stone for a heart and an ice for a personality makes her smile inside.

Who knew Natsume could be this sweet?

"Isn't it ironic? The man who knew nothing about trust and has a heart that is completely guarded by walls is now being doubted. I never expected that I'd be this fucked up... especially in your hands."

And as expected, he isn't going to forget this thing just like that.

What would be the benefit of having his love when he hates her anyway?

Like he said, it was ironic. He scorned her because of love for her. Now, isn't that confusing?

Why does she have to experience bliss for a second that turns into prolonged agony in an instant? What's the use of being loved by him if he cannot even forgive her?

If setting him free was the only way, then so be it. At least she's glad that she got to know that she's loved in return by the man she loves.

"We can always cancel the contract and I'll free you from all obligations. If you think that the only way to solve this problem is to hate me… then do so… if that would make you forgive me."

In the end, she still found herself making decisions that would surely hurt her. But she knows. She knows that this is for the best.

Besides, that was their original plan, wasn't it? Live with each other for months, and after Natsume gets what he wants, he'd give Youichi to her and they will separate ways.

During their first day, it seemed too long for Mikan, but right now, all she wanted was to go back in time and savour all the times they were together. May it be the times when Youichi was being cunning or Natsume when he was being perverted… towards her and her alone.

Parting, she can never accept that. And it will always lead to that.

But the next words from Natsume before he walked away and went in his own room made her heart beat erratically.

"I can forgive you Mikan. I can. And I don't care about the damn contract. All I care is turning that stupid fantasy of mine to reality. But don't you dare take even a single step out of my world you created... or I really might just hate you for the rest of my life. Remember that this is the first time that I fell in love... but also keep in mind that I never let go of something... or someone that's mine."

Thankfully, that gave her hope.

**My Strange Family**

"And so... the next step we should take while our General Manager isn't here yet is to do surveys about our product on several malls around Tokyo. That way, we'll have our evaluation and preparation for our next project, especially, now that we have Mr. Sono, the manager of the actress Harada Misaki, as our client. So we have to be careful, I heard that he's not that easy to please, most especially when it concerns his talents. If you don't have any questions, we can continue this discussion next week. Have a great Christmas everyone."

With a smile, Ruka gathered his papers atop the table and announced his words of 'goodbye', 'Merry Christmas' and 'take care' to his co-workers before finally exiting the room. He was also full of greetings and being greeted back while on his way to his office, but what surprised him the most though—except for the gifts he might receive tonight, was the figure of his fiancée, sitting on the couch in front of his table.

"Hotaru?" He frowned then smiled when she stood up before walking towards him and giving him a kiss on his lips. No wonder, he's happy when he's the only one capable of making her act like that.

Man, it was really hard to get her to look at him when they were just kids, and looking at the situation now, he was more than glad that he is her boyfriend, and she is his wife-to-be.

How excited he feels just thinking of a little Hotaru who, he was sure, would be undoubtedly spoiled to death by him.

"Are you done?" He snapped from his train of thoughts when Imai Hotaru herself smiled and looked up at him.

That was also one of the things he loved about her.

She would look up at him lovingly with those ice-cold eyes whenever she talks to him and sure, he loves the fact that he was taller than her.

Nodding, Ruka smiled back.

"Oh, yeah, I just finished the meeting. How about you? I thought we agreed to meet at my place?"

"I have unexpected errands so I just dropped by. Your phone was even off that's why I came personally." She crossed her arms against her chest and sighed. This is worse than being involved into the plans of rescuing Natsume which occurred weeks ago. If only that cousin of hers wasn't experiencing a tougher situation than her, she might have already punched his lovely face.

But then, she had to be considerate just because it involved him and their grandfather.

Ruka, noticing the woman's stature, smiled and dumped all the papers on his table before leading her outside to his car.

"How about I go with you? Everyone is dismissed anyway since it is Christmas eve. And I don't have anything to do."

He sighed in relief when she smiled and nodded. Ruka knew what happened when Hotaru came to New York. It did tire him, working things out for the company and all when Natsume wasn't around, but if it meant helping his best friend and fiancée, it would be all worth it. And he even understands what his girl has gone through, so making her mad was the last thing he knows he had to do.

"Well, if you insist. Anyway, have you informed Natsume?"

At the mention of his name, Ruka shook his head and stopped when they arrived in front of his car. Once they have settled themselves inside the vehicle, he spoke in a soft voice. "Not yet. I did call him last night when I heard that he just came back, but I didn't bother him much about the dinner. Well, you see, he sounded too… I don't know… occupied and pissed? Man, he should stop answering me with one to two-syllabled words." He cringed when he remembered last night, Natsume sounded upset when he called him, so he didn't tell him about having dinner with his family tonight. Maybe, he needed a long rest. After all, he knew that being a Hyuuga was stressful, especially, when you're one of the heirs.

"Oh really? I shouldn't be surprised then."

That made him look at his girl in response.

"Why is that?" He questioned the same time he started his car's engine.

"My bastard of a cousin was being sickly sweet enough to declare his undying love for Mikan."

And for the second time, he was surprised. Out of the blue, Ruka stepped on the brake and looked at the woman beside him with wide eyes.

"You're kidding."

"Since when did I joke around about serious matters? Mikan called yesterday, and if I got it right, they had a big argument. And another thing, step on that brake hard once more and I'll make sure that you'll never be able to reproduce your genes, Nogi."

He sheepishly smiled when she glared at him. Talk about upsetting her as his last move.

"Oh, uh, sorry. But are you serious about that? I mean, I know and I can sense that Natsume has feelings for Sakura Mikan… but to voice it… oh my freaking butt."

Hotaru shook her head and sighed. "That's not impossible. If I were a boy, I might have taken a liking to her as well. And for the record, shut up. You act like you're a frustrated sissy."

That made Ruka glare at her. "Well, you know what? I'm glad you're a woman—my woman, and hey! I'm not a sissy! And can we stop with these ridiculous two-topic sentences?!"

Ruka started to drive again when Hotaru spoke, and as usual, her reply just simply told him that he lost the argument. And of course, she won. Damn the Hyuuga blood that runs through her veins.

"Deal with it. Both with these two-topic sentences and the fact that it didn't go well."

"Didn't go well? What do you mean?" Ruka frowned. Not only were they having two-topic sentences. The woman gladly engaged themselves in a riddle, which he totally despised.

"You'll find out soon enough."

But what he hates the most about riddles is when the answer would be left hanging for a long time.

**My Strange Family**

"Good morning papa!" Youichi exclaimed with a huge grin on his face as he saw his papa walking out of his room. It was a surprise that he smiled at him this early in the morning when in fact, something terrible happened last night. He hated it when his parents are fighting. But today is different.

Now that his papa is excreting a different—a good one—aura, he is now certain that he and his mama would talk to each other again. Unlike yesterday, the tension right now in front of him is much lighter, and definitely, they'd be lovey-dovey again later.

He'll bet everything on it… including the Pokémon cards his classmate Ren wants from him.

It's also been a long wait anyway. If the old man didn't come and get his papa, he's sure by now that he'd hear those loud sounds and bangs and shouts—as senior Tono would describe it—from his mama and papa. Wait, that wasn't right. If the old man didn't come and get his papa, he's sure by now that his baby sister or brother is now inside his mama's tummy.

Although it is weird, he learned to accept the fact that babies are supposed to be inside mommies' tummies.

Even if it means his mama ate his baby brother or sister, then it is fine, as long as he'll be a big brother soon.

Youichi grinned mentally. That was his greatest achievement—plans successful.

He knew it. He knew he'd triumph ever since the time he saw his mama and papa doing 'it' which he still doesn't get.

But whatever that 'it' is, he's guessing that it makes his papa and mama happy.

Very and utterly happy.

Satisfied with his thoughts and goals, he looked at his mama who by now is biting her lips.

Wait. Isn't she supposed to kiss his papa good morning and get lovey-dovey again? Goodness, senior Tono is right. Women are veritably hard to deal with… and yes, that includes his mama.

"Good morning." Natsume smiled and nodded at him, before looking at Mikan whose back is turned away from him. Sensing that she isn't gonna talk to him anytime sooner, he walked towards the kitchen table and as he was about to sit on his chair, the image of two plates: one in front of Youichi and the other in another side welcomed him. Technically speaking, no plate is placed in front of him. "Wait. Where's my breakfast?"

"Oh sorry about that." That completely made Mikan face him, which he was glad she did. But what she said totally didn't make him smile. "I completely forgot it. I only prepared breakfast and hotdogs for Youichi and me."

Now, that was what he calls revenge. Only, it didn't seem as challenging as he expected it to be. It's not something that would equalize with the level of misery they had last night.

If it's breakfast she would abnegate him of, it is breakfast he would get from her. Forcefully.

_Challenge accepted._

Smirking at himself, Natsume shook his head when Youichi spoke.

"Papa, if you want, Youichi will share-"

"No honey. I think mama wants to share it with papa instead." And he almost showed himself sneering when his wife frantically looked at him with a huge frown.

"Wait, what?! I never agreed to that!" Mikan shouted and banged her hands on the table. It was clear as the snow today that he's making fun of her. What? Last night he was mad, and now, he was teasing her?

Has her husband gone crazy with the stuffs he was taking care of in New York? If that's the case, it was surely pitiful.

"And I never agreed at you, spending the night yesterday without me."

That made her stop.

What in the world is he babbling about now?

"W-What are you talking about?! Why would you expect me to spend the night with you, uh, last night, huh?!"

"I was waiting for you at my room."

Mikan stared at him dumbfounded. Yes, her husband, Hyuuga Natsume, has just gone mad.

"Oh no, you weren't."

"Yes I was. What do you think would a healthy, frustrated man expect from the woman he loves after confessing his feelings for her in this cold weather?"

Well, that was embarrassing. It's not that she's embarrassed because of Natsume. It's just that he's talking about it casually in front of Youichi.

Oh wait. That was exactly what she wanted, a love that was declared in front of their son. Except that it was him who confessed and not her.

That lessened the embarrassment.

But still! Even though he didn't say anything related to that with a loving smile on his face, it was enough hint for her to take that he may not let go of her, but that didn't mean that they'd be at peace immediately.

"I-I don't know! And I don't care! Besides, weren't we having an intense argument last night? Why would you expect me to come to your room anyway?!"

"To have a heated make-out session. That's what married couples do after a big fight, right?"

Mikan's eye twitched. Even though she dearly loved this guy, she just could not take every perverted words that come from his lips.

"Damn it, Natsume! Are you nuts?! You were totally mad at me and-"

"Do you want me to?"

And that completely sent her gawking at him. Does she want him to? Does she?

Damn, no.

But Natsume was playing with her. He was really ferocious last night, yes, there's no way she can deny it. So, why is it that he's telling her the opposite things he told her? Has he forgiven her already?

No. That's impossible.

If he was playing with her, then so be it.

"Yes."

Her steady gaze challenged him, but she knew she did a wrong move when he gave her a look of his own. Only, there was something added to it.

_Freak._

"Oh, really?" He smirked—a move from him that she hated the most. And when he didn't tear his gaze away from her—which she annoyingly admitted, and oh that smirk that widened—she knew she was screwed. "Uh, Youichi, honey?"

"Yes, papa?"

Mikan's brows deeply furrowed and glanced at the innocent child smiling happily at the oldest Hyuuga. Well, this is totally outrageous.

"Since tomorrow is Christmas, would a baby brother or sister be enough for a Christmas gift?" He finally looked at the three-year-old kid, smiling while ignoring the gasp that came out of Mikan's mouth.

As she regained her self, Mikan glared at Natsume. Trust this guy to turn the tables one-hundred and eighty degrees.

"What the hell, Natsume?!"

Again, he looked at her and nodded while giving her a thumbs-up. "Oh yeah, keep that up sweetheart. That's exactly the tone I'd like to hear from your mouth later at night."

"Wha-"

Natsume, aware that he finally caught her full attention, smirked and purposely ignored her protests. Well at least, they could have a good start of conversation, even if it's something that annoys her.

"So Youichi, honey. Is that okay?"

And he smiled in satisfaction when she strode towards him and blocked his view of Youichi. Great, now her attention is fully directed at him.

"Hey!"

"Really papa? I'll be a big brother soon?"

Youichi isn't helping either!

"That depends. If you'd like to sleep at uncle Ruka's place tonight after dinner, then yes."

"Youichi likes!"

Mikan slammed her palm against her face with a loud sound at the declaration. Who knew Youichi would be the one to betray her?!

Oh wait, she forgot. It was actually his desire to have a sibling. Damn this father and son tandem. Embarrassing her may not be Youichi's purpose, but his reactions are Natsume's ace to push her at her limit. Gosh, how she hates how cunning he is!

"Then it's settled."

Natsume smiled, unaware of the glare that's forming on his wife's face. Well, for one, he's not affected. Yeah, not at all.

"Wait, wait, wait! Who in the world agreed to that?!"

Natsume shrugged.

"I did. Youichi did."

"And I didn't!"

She shouted. The nerve of this guy to make fun of her!

"Do I look like I'm giving you a choice?"

Her eye twitched. If this is how he plans to start his game, then she'd join this little charade he initiated. _Two can play this damn game._

"Well, darling?" Mikan smiled in between her gritted teeth, her eyes not living her husband's ones, which she found was looking at her challengingly. "You better keep your hotdog inside your pants or I'll really make sure that Youichi will never be a big brother!"

Youichi grinned. Now his mama and papa are openly talking to each other again! This is just like the time when they were, uhh, doing it! But who cares? They are now finally having a decent breakfast again. But remembering her last words, Youichi looked up and frowned at his parents.

"But mama…" He started and paused that made them look at him in wonder. And once he got their attention, he continued. "…aren't you and papa supposed to eat the hotdog together? Why put it in papa's pants? Isn't it more fun to eat it than hide it?"

Mikan stared at him in horror. Natsume grinned before looking at her.

"Yeah, mama, why put it in papa's pants if we can always have fun with it together anyway?"

**My Strange Family**

"Papa, does it still hurt?" Youichi looked up at Natsume with a bothered face.

Who wouldn't when your papa was just slapped in the face by your mama? Not only by that was he bothered, but also by the fact that the possibilities of the reconciling soon was slowly fading away.

But the reason as to why his mama Mikan did that, that, his little brain cannot comprehend. Well, as far as he knows, his papa Natsume didn't do anything wrong. Besides, they just talked about hotdogs! Why would she have to go that far and hurt his papa?

He's not mad at her. No, he isn't.

Youichi was just surprised that she seemed angry when his papa suggested that he'd give him a baby brother or sister for his Christmas present. Perhaps, she doesn't want to give him a gift?

That thought alone made him tear up. If he can't have a baby sibling, then what's the use of spending Christmas?

At the sight of Youichi frowning and nearly in tears, Natsume shook his head and smiled, all the while holding the ice pack tightly against his cheek.

That was his fault. He could he forget how hard Mikan slaps? He should have learned his lesson that time when he saw her naked!

But who could blame him? Just as he said, what would someone expect from a man who just confessed his love for the woman he loves and finds attractive… even in this season, when she was fully clothed by jackets and thick clothes?

Damn his hormones. Again.

"I'm fine, so don't worry. That's just the way of mama showing her love… I think." The last words came as a whisper, and he knows Youichi doesn't need to know about it. Upsetting the child in this season would be the last thing he'd do.

So when the three-year-old kid smiled and nodded, he, in turn, smiled and stood up carrying him, walking towards the kitchen to prepare something to eat while waiting for Mikan to arrive home from shopping. Due to the unexpected change of weather, the plan of the three of them going out was cancelled. So in the end, Natsume was helplessly left with Youichi.

Not that he minded it.

In fact, he missed the times when they spend time alone as father and son, just the two of them. It's just that, he's worried about his wife who went alone in this cold season. But being the sweet wife she was, she threw him a glare along with the warning that goes around 'taking care of Youichi very well if he doesn't want to spend the night alone again' before walking away.

He's really looking forward tonight.

At first, Youichi didn't succumb to the idea of letting her mom go alone, but when she assured him of her safety, he willingly let go of her hand while watching helplessly go away without him and his papa.

In exchange of that though, he promised to spend the day with him playing, telling stories… and that includes of course having Youichi help him about the red, vast mark on his cheek. That would be one of the things they both would spend the time conversing about.

Well, talk about man to man conversations. Except, he needs to remind himself to limit the topics he'd talk with him. Especially, that 'Birds and the Bees' story.

Mikan would surely get mad at him if he ever started planting inappropriate things on Youichi.

He scoffed. Why would he do that when he can always show demonstrations with his son's mother anyway?

Oops. Well, his thoughts escalated quickly.

What they both don't know was that hours have already passed… five whole hours, twenty minutes and four seconds to be exact, and Mikan hasn't come back home yet. Maybe, there are too many last-minute Christmas shoppers on the mall.

As the two settled themselves on two bowls of corn soup, the doorbell rang, significantly telling them that there indeed was a person.

Youichi's face lit up and ran towards the door with Natsume chuckling behind him, ready to welcome Mikan back.

But the next thing they knew, as the door opened, Natsume had his brows furrowing when he was greeted by the sight of someone he least expected to see.

"Andou."

**My Strange Family**

Mikan groaned once the bags she was carrying started to slip out of her hands one by one. After all, it was a bad idea going alone without the help of her husband or Youichi.

She made a loud snort when she remembered that it was entirely that guy's fault in the first place.

How is she going to talk to him normally when he just told her that he loves her again and again? Definitely, it would make her feel embarrassed. Natsume might not take (the situation after confessing, not the meaning) it seriously, but it was enough for her to feel awkward around him.

Damn, when will she get this over with?

Sighing in relief once she spotted that she's near home, Mikan paced fast and smiled. Thankfully, her agony of walking through those thick blankets of snow will now end. But as she reached their door, she frowned in confusion.

Is it just her? Or is it being awfully silent inside?

Perhaps, the two of the most important guys of her life are now sleeping.

She can't help but grin at the thought.

With a smile on her face, Mikan opened the said door and to her surprise, she saw Natsume and Youichi sitting silently in front of the blue-haired guy whom she recognized was Andou Tsubasa, the one who took her to Natsume when she arrived in New York.

Her husband looked at her with a calm and troubled face. As to why he had that expression, she didn't know. Youichi, on the other hand, was silently crying and had his head bow down.

Now this is more confusing. Why is he here? If she saw him in New York, that must mean he's affiliated with Natsume's grandfather. And because he has connections with the Hyuugas, it is possible that he's here to take Natsume again.

Just thinking of spending the days without Natsume again made her cry inside. She already messed up the first time. There was no way she'd make the same mistake twice.

That's just… not right. It was time for her to fight for him.

After setting down the bags she was holding, Mikan walked towards them still in deep thought and shot a questioning glance at Natsume.

Her nervousness rose when he didn't utter a word.

But when she looked at the older guy, the latter smiled apologetically at her and once more, looked at Natsume.

"It's up to you if you'd believe me or not. Your grandfather tried to keep it from everyone else, and I did too. But… I don't think it would still be the best thing to do now that this happened." He spoke gently, and the last sentence caught Mikan's attention. What exactly happened? But before she could ask anything, he stood up and looked at her with a sincere smile. "Don't worry. I did not come here to take him again. I was just instructed to wish you a happy Christmas from Natsume's grandfather."

And with a final bow, the man went out, not before looking at Natsume for the last time.

Mikan, now in full relief, glanced again at the red-eyed man, who, until now, isn't even uttering a word or moving.

What could possibly the reason why Natsume acts like this? If he's not being asked to go back to US, then why is he being silent? Furthermore, what is it that made Youichi cry?

Said child, who's now looking at her with chubby tears, ran to her and hugged her tightly.

Confused once more, Mikan looked at Natsume, who's now looking at her with lamentable eyes.

"Mama…" Youichi cried even more as Mikan frowned. What in the world is happening?

"…grandpa. Grandpa is dead!"

**My Strange Family**

Mikan looked behind the door one more time. Once she was sure that the child is safely tucked in his bed, she sighed and went out to the kitchen, only to see Natsume holding a can of soda in his hands.

Now, this one is harder to deal with.

Sure she had difficulties with Youichi, but she did fine with it. Just a few soothing words from her and he already fell asleep.

But Natsume is a different story.

She knew she can never make him feel fine just by bribing him a few words like what she did to the child.

Addition to that, her husband is pretty stubborn.

But no one can blame him right? If she was in his feet, she'd never know how to react by learning that her grandfather already died. Yet even though he might not listen to her, she was sure that sympathizing with his loss would be of help.

Just silently supporting him would make them feel alright.

Swallowing, Mikan walked with semi-loud footsteps towards him, and stopped when she reached him, just standing in front of the twenty-eight-year-old guy.

"Natsume…"

"I'm not sad, not affected, or what." He stiffly said and paused, before giving a bitter smile and drinking from the can. "In fact, why would I be? Shouldn't I be happy?" He looked up at her and she shook her head.

Now, this would be a long talk.

There was silence for a moment until Natsume spoke.

"Andou… was my late grandma's grandson with another man." He hazily stared at her. Mikan, in return, didn't show that much expression. Besides, there are other things to take focus on, and that includes Natsume's troublesome relationship with his grandfather.

Now, she wonders if everything about what Hotaru said would be revealed. And remembering that one particular thing about Andou Tsubasa being the one chosen for Mr. Hyuuga's heir, Mikan has a strong hunch that this has something to do about that issue.

"I hate it when I lose to people who are not even worthy of my attention. I detest it. Truly hate it." He shook his head and laughed. "That damn old man. If he just told me directly before that Andou has always been part of the family, I would have accepted it."

And he laughed even more.

"Man, I was always fair with competitions. All these years, I was just competing with no one but myself? Fuck that." Natsume banged his fist on the table and looked up at Mikan, who's now looking at him with worry. "Is it bad that I was a useless sick child and had to give all the rights to another person who was not even a Hyuuga to begin with? Am I that unfair?"

Unfair.

Mikan had already seen what's fair and unfair in this world. But to see Natsume struggling with this one piece of fact, it made her angry. He never deserved this. Seriously? Fighting without knowing a thing?

But it wasn't the old man's mistake either.

To protect Andou Tsubasa, he'd go far even though it means nearly disowning Hyuuga Natsume. He is totally a half-good and a half-bad person: to take care of someone he isn't his to begin with and throwing away his very own grandson.

Mikan, fed up of seeing her husband in distressed state, hugged him, his face buried on her stomach. And she broke into a small smile once she felt her shirt getting wet.

So it did affect him.

That just meant that Natsume cared for his grandfather all this time, even though he did unfair things to him and vice versa.

But she was glad that she was able to know this side of Natsume. At least, she's learning a lot about him.

And now, she understood why he was mad for not being trusted: because of fear that he might get rejected again.

But hey, that was trash! Why would she reject him when she was totally head over heels in love with him?

Smiling, Mikan comfortingly patted his head, allowing him to release all the pent-up frustrations gathered in him for many years.

This made her feel like a real wife now.

"It's nobody else's fault. You didn't know anything so you were in a different perspective of looking at the situation. It wasn't your grandpa or Andou Tsubasa's fault either. You guys are just victims of one wrong move. I'm not saying that it was your grandma's fault." She shook her head and held his shoulder tightly. "Things happen, Natsume, may it be good or bad. You may have had a bad beginning, but it's not too late to walk on a different pathway to make a great and satisfying ending. I'm sure, that's what your grandfather wants. Maybe he did those things just so you'd be able to stand on your own. Everything will be fine soon. And look at you now: the arrogant, bastardy husband of mine." Mikan grinned and pushed Natsume away, who's now glaring at her.

"Kidding." She said with a smile and kneeled in front of Natsume, cupping his hands in her cheeks. "I mean, look at you. You're now independent. You can make smart decisions and can take of your own… and others."

At that, he smiled. Who has better ways to cheer him up other than his wife? Maybe, that was one of the things he loved about her.

"I know. Because I'm great."

Mikan playfully glared at him and pinched his cheeks. Damn him and his ego. Who has better ways to ruin a great atmosphere other than her husband? But then, his wit was definitely one of the reasons whys she fell for him.

"But it's true that I'm not that sad..." He mumbled. "…maybe because we never spent times as grandson and grandfather before. All we were concerned whenever we were together was all about business. So don't worry about me. I'm fine. It was just a shock about the news. Besides, what's the use of sulking? Everything already happened. He's already buried six feet below the ground, just as he wished."

That, Mikan understood. She nodded and stood up, kissed Natsume's forehead and sat on the chair in front of him.

"You may have lost a family member, but you also gained another two, right?"

He laughed and nodded. But the smile he had turned into frown, which made her frown in return.

What is it this time?

"Can't it be three?"

She coughed.

"What?!" She half-shouted and winced when Natsume put his index finger atop his lips and glared at her.

Was he really serious about making babies?

"Why should we be three? You haven't forgiven me yet." If it's game he wants, it is game he will get. Mikan sneered mentally. The nerve of this guy to play this game!

"I already have. You know too well that I can never stay mad at you for so long."

Mikan smiled at that. Oh, and the game? Forget it.

She just felt that they'll be in good terms again.

"But you were the one who's mad, woman. Why did you slap me anyway? In front of Youichi no less." Natsume stared hard at her while gripping the can in his hands tightly, which resulted to the poor thing having a dent. Mikan silently giggled.

Natsume was too cute for his own good!

The way he speaks…

"And you also…"

He frowns…

"And this morning as well, you…"

She loved the way how his eyes would look at her lovingly and as much as she hated to admit, she loved the way when he looks at her perversely…

"Mikan, are you listening?"

And the times they kissed, on the sofa, the time before he went to New York, and in some room there in US…

"Hey, Mikan, what are you daydreaming about? It's rude not to listen when someone's talking." Natsume frowned. Even though the woman is looking at him, he knows… Natsume himself knows that her attention is diverted somewhere else. Goodness this woman. It's a great thing that he loves her or else he'd surely-

"I love you."

-punch her.

Wait.

"What? What did you… just say?"

Mikan, who unconsciously declared her love, bit her lip. This is now or never.

They already both struggled within those times that they were away from each other. And for goodness' sake, this is everything she wanted!

He loves her, she loves him, end of the story.

Maybe, this is the price after all the hardships they went through.

Sighing, she smiled and lovingly looked at him. "I said… I love you."

She doesn't care if this is the right time to say this, but she cannot just miss this chance. Who knows? If she didn't tell him clearly now, something bad might come up again, and she may never be able to tell him how she truly feels.

Besides, if the news of his grandfather's death didn't come, this will never happen.

"Are you serious?" He looked at her, his face slowly breaking into a smile. And it completely did once she nodded.

"I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. But I never really wanted you to leave. I promise…" Mikan exhaled and smiled at him lovingly. Now, everything really is turning out right. "…I'll stick with you, trust you and love you no matter what. So, sorry?"

"I thought I've told you I've forgiven you?" Mikan swallowed once more when he gave her a faux confused face. "But I think, there's a better way to show how much you love me and how sorry you are, and then I'll show you how much I love you in return." He maliciously smiled. Damn. He still manages to be perverted even after hearing some terrible news! "How about we have Youichi's baby brother or sister under construction in a minute?" He winked suggestively.

All the tears he shed this night were all gone, and instead it turned into smiles and all. Because he said he's already fine, she just had to trust that, even though he has another ways of proving it.

Oh this perverted husband of hers.

But still, she stood up, her smile turning into laughter while tugging his hand.

"Your room is soundproof right?"

Thankfully, it is.

**My Strange Family**

**Typed on: **May 14, 2013

10:00 pm

**Posted on: **May 24, 2013

**Author's notes: **Er, hi? Now don't kill me. And I'm really sorry for causing too much delay. Haha!

Guess what?! I passed the exam with flying colors! Well, it was a long story, but meh. Haha! At least I passed.

And oh! I just hope you're satisfied with the ending. If you have violent reactions (LOL) or what, please do tell me. :D

I just realized that I actually described Youichi as a three-footer kid (reference to chapter 1), and I apologize for that. I don't have any sense of measurements or maths in my system, so again, do forgive me. Let's just think of Youichi's form as that one in the anime. ;)

I'd like to thank my dear friend **Crimson Flares **for supporting me till the end. Haha! :D she rocks. ;)

I don't have anything to say really, but if you have questions regarding this chapter and the previous ones, please do ask me, and I'll answer you as satisfying as I can.

Before I end everything here, I just have to clarify some things:

One, please be patient. I'll introduce our three main characters' background, so yeah. Two, this chapter is the end of the Natsume arc, so the next one would be Mikan. And three, there are some changes regarding to Natsume's family, which isn't yet introduced. Erm, and if you have something about Tsubasa and Natsume, do inform me. :D

Well, it's already late here, so, goodbye for now! And thanks again!

**Crimson Flares**

**EchizenRyoma**

**jdcocoagirl**

**Haruhi-chan131**

**xxxStarlightAngel**

**Yusuki Mazui**

**adrienna22**

**sky dreamer97**

**angelfaKer22**

**strawbelle (uhh, thank you for the support! ^^)**

**BlossomCutie**

**ninjagrl55**

**Razux**

**ryeochii**

**jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga**

**miramisa90212**

**guest**

**HopelessFor93**

**Serenity67**

**Xhiera15**

**aurora0914**

**cherryblossomxcrimsonflames**

**20iash**

**Kaede Minami**

**Maximum Immortality**

**bubblygirl027**

**131321**

**Louise Lamperouge**

**Strands of Ivy and Sakura**

**kandlelighteve**

**tricia c**

**lolvang56**

**Yuki082**

**Autumn Win-Dow**

**jajaaah**

**whileitlast**

**xXCrimson-SakuraOo**

**fralala-chan**

**lacuschan18**

**Kyouya X Cloud**

**sophie-wind**

**youare-who-youare**

**AliceOfMusic**

**kaWaii LiL GRL**

**sakura-elle**

**ilokero31**

Once again, thank you and have a good day or night!

-Erieh Yamazaki


End file.
